what you are
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: 11 Y 12, ESTO DIO UN VUELTO TOTAL, LUCIUS Y SIRIUS ESTAN JUNTOS, NO PUDE DEJAR MI MUSICA ASI QUE LA INVOLUCRE. LEAN ME PARECE QUE QUEDO ACEPTABLE 13. severus consigue un trabajo para conseguir la pocion matalobos
1. what you are

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fan fiction pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y yo los utilizo con el fin de divertirme, la canción pertenece a Adioslave y unas frases a mi compatriota García Márquez.  
  
¿WHAT YOU ARE?  
(Punto de vista de Remus)  
  
And when you wanted me  
I came to you  
And when you wanted someone else  
I withdrew  
And when you asked for light  
I set myself on fire  
And if I go far away I know  
You'll find another slave  
  
Despertó, debido a una molesta luz, que entraba por la ventana, y caía directo a su rostro, pero decidió no abrir los ojos; aun estaba muy cansado y deseaba dormir algunas horas más. Pero, lo devolvió a la realidad una respiración que sentía en su nuca, al igual que unas manos que lo apretaban en el vientre.  
  
Recordó lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, Sirius y el habían tenido una noche de pasión bestial, lo demostraban las marcas de su pecho y cuello. Decidió dar la vuelta, y se encontró con su actual pareja, un hombre hermoso e inteligente, el cual despertaba lujuria a muchas y muchos.  
  
Se deshizo de las manos que lo tenían atrapado y decidió admirar sus facciones, era tan bello, y pensar que alguien tan simple como el, un pobre niño de ojos miel, temeroso del mundo y tímido, había podido encadenar el corazón de aquel ser a su vida.  
  
Se lamentaba día y noche, de que aquel ser que poseía los ojos que mas le habían demostrado amor, no pudiera ser correspondido de la misma manera, y aunque muchas veces había intentado amarlo, no le era posible. Muchas noches, se desvelaba pensando, si su pareja era el ser mas perfecto del mundo, no merecía un beso sincero, ni una noche en que el deseara con fervor el cuerpo que lo poseía.  
  
Observo su cabello, negro como el de él; observo su piel casi tan blanca a la de él, por eso se le hacia muy fácil llevar sus pensamientos, en su pasión, creyendo que la persona que besaba era él, que la voz que gemía su nombre era la suave aterciopelada de el, pero al abrir los ojos se encontraba, con una imagen que le dolía mucho ver. Veía a su querido Sirius, con sus ojos inundados de lujuria y amor, diciéndole palabras de amor al oído, palabras que el mismo le repetía; mintiéndole, esperando que fuera otro el que estuviera en su lugar.  
  
Decidió levantarse y ducharse, no seria capaz de aguantar el ver la sonrisa que le brindaría llena de afecto, sonrisa que nunca le llegaría de él; era remordimiento lo que crecía en sus entrañas, en cada despertar al lado de Sirius, quien lo llenaba de besos y caricias, sinceras, no como las que el le brindaba.  
  
Entro a la ducha, decidió no bañarse con agua tibia, si no con fría, helada; como castigo por lo que hacia, y previniendo que Sirius no entrara, como lo hacia muchas veces, tranco la puerta de la división, no podía impedir que entrara por que el baño era de los cuatro que dormían en esa habitación.  
  
Sus lagrimas, se confundían con el agua que caía por su rostro; no sabia a que se debían esas lagrimas, si por impotencia, remordimiento o por no tenerlo a él. Le angustiaba, sentirse tan vulnerable; sentir que una persona tan lejana a él, podría perjudicarlo tanto.  
  
Se puso una toalla en la cintura, y sin hacer ruido saco su ropa, ya que quería dar una vuelta por los terrenos del colegio antes de desayunar, se coloco un jean, un buso y sobre el una camiseta, unos tenis converse negros, y encima la túnica, que hace poco Sirius le había regalado debido a su tercer aniversario mensual. Arreglo su cabello y lavo sus dientes, y observo que tenía los ojos inflamados debido a las lágrimas derramadas anteriormente.  
  
Era muy temprano, así que cuando bajo a la sala común, nadie se encontraba allí, salio por el retrato de la dama gorda, y se dirigió a las puertas del castillo. Salio y se lamento el no haber traído la capa, ya que estaba nevando, pero no le importo y siguió su camino hasta el lago, donde se quedo de pie, observando la nieve caer, los pajarillos cantar.  
  
Miro hacia el suelo y vio su túnica color noche, tocar el pasto lleno de nieve; y sin querer volvió a recordarlo, era enfermante la manera en que lo atormentaba día y noche, la manera en que entraba en sus sueños, solamente, para hacerlo querer nunca despertar. Observa su negra túnica, tan negra como sus ojos y esa nieve tan blanca como su tez.  
  
Era imposible no encontrarlo en cada detalle, lo veía en cualquier parte, el los rayos de sol, en la oscuridad de la noche, en la luna que acompañaba sus transformaciones, pero lo peor era verlo en las noches que pasaba con Sirius, en cada detalle que el le brindaba, en cada beso que el le regalaba, y en cada sonrisa que le otorgaba.  
  
Y por primera vez en su vida, surgió una pregunta, que nunca imagino hacerse. ¿El en verdad era un gryffindor?, porque si los gryffindors eran valientes, el no era capaz de confesarle a una persona común y corriente de sus sentimientos, debería haber sido un hufflepuff, ya que en verdad no era muy inteligente; pero no entendía, porque, siendo su principal cualidad ser valiente, estaba en esta situación.  
  
Pero no, decidió no acobardarse, sino ponerle frente a la situación, recordó, que este era su último año en Hogwarts y ya estaban en diciembre, si calculaba bien, el, no regresaba a casa en navidad, siempre se quedaba, *maldita sea* susurro; siempre se quedaba con su gran "amigo" Malfoy, el cual estaba un curso antes a ellos.  
  
Malfoy, era otro de sus problemas; era conocido que él y Malfoy, sostenían una relación, no conocía detalles, ni le gustaría conocerlos, pero así seria mas difícil acercarse a él.  
  
Tenia que pensar en algo pronto, por su parte todo estaba bien, James y Peter nunca se quedaban en navidad y Sirius tenia que salir porque su padre estaba enfermo. Tendría todo absolutamente calculado, porque si él lo rechazara, nadie se enteraría del suceso.  
  
Una ráfaga de viento, hizo temblar al licántropo; pero con ella también vino una idea, sonaba de lo mas cursi y tonta, pero no sabia que mas hacer. Era el mandar una carta, pero firmada con su nombre, para saber si a aquel ser le importaba su existencia; en ella no daría detalles, para que no se pudieran burlar, solo le diría que quería hablar con el.  
  
Miro su reloj, y su manilla, se encontraba en "vas tarde", tenia que asistir al desayuno, diría que estaba en la biblioteca entregando un libro, nunca desconfiarían de él, era tan reservado y tímido.  
  
Entro al comedor, dirigió una fugaz mirada a la mesa del fondo, adornada de verde y plateado, donde lo encontró en compañía de Malfoy para su desgracia. Después retorno su mirada a la mesa que le correspondía, la mesa con rojo y dorado, la mesa de los leones; vio a sus amigos, Sirius le vio, observo la cálida sonrisa que le regalaba, sonrisa que imito, pero no era igual de cálida.  
  
Se sentó en frente de Sirius, quien le preguntó donde se encontraba, el respondió con la mentira, que había preparado antes, y vio la seguridad en su rostro, vio como creía lo que le decía, pensó que ya debía estar acostumbrado a esto.  
  
Tenían clases de pociones, pero Remus había acabado de pasar de una transformación, así que estaba muy débil, y con el humo de los calderos, termino sintiéndose mal. Así que pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería, Sirius pedía a suplicas poder acompañarlo, pero el profesor no lo dejo. Remus, lanzo un suspiro aliviado.  
  
No se dirigió a la enfermería como había dicho, como llevaba consigo sus pergaminos, decidió escribir la nota:  
  
Severus:  
  
Necesito que hablemos. Te espero en la sala de astronomía, hoy a las 12 de la noche.  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
Tomo su lechuza, ya que no tenia gracia mandarla con una lechuza del colegio, si la carta estaba firmada. La vio alejarse por el cielo, dar la vuelta y dirigirse a las mazmorras del colegio. Muchas veces se preguntaba, quien dotaba de tanta inteligencia a las lechuzas para ser capaz de encontrar a los destinatarios.  
  
Salio rumbo a su habitación, buscando relajarse y poder dormir un rato, y lo logro. Pro fue despertado por el bullicio de todos los estudiantes, que se dirigían a sus cuartos después del almuerzo. Pronto llegaron sus amigos, Sirius se sentó en su cama y empezó a acariciar su cabello, preguntando como se sentía, preguntas que el contestaba con monosílabos.  
  
Decidió no ir a ninguna clase, debido a que supuestamente se encontraba muy enfermo, pero el buscaba encontrar el valor para esta noche, hacer lo que tenia que hacer.  
  
A eso de las nueve, sus amigos entraron a la habitación, y empezaron a comentar su día, Remus, que no tenía ganas de dialogar se hizo el dormido, y espero que ellos se durmieran.  
  
A eso de las once media, se levanto, tomo la capa de invisibilidad de James y con la misma decisión con que había mandado la carta, se dirigió al salón de astronomía. No pensó en encontrarse con Peeves, con la señora Norris o con el conserje, lo único que tenia en mente era, declarar su amor a Snape.  
  
De tantos pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado, hasta que se encontró frente a la puerta; un temor invadió su cuerpo, empezó a sudar y las piernas le temblaban, pero pasara lo que pasar no se iba a rendir en estos momentos.  
  
And when you wanted blood  
I cut my veins  
And when you wanted love  
I bled myself again  
  
Faltaban cinco para las doce, empujo la puerta, y se encontró cara a cara a la persona que había estado esperando, le sorprendió verlo ahí, no era muy seguro de que viniera, pero ahí estaba, con su mirada arrogante y su elegancia presente en cada movimiento.  
  
El chico que lo esperaba, vio la puerta abrirse, pero a nadie entrar; así que supuso que Lupin traería la capa de Potter, lo cual era verdad.  
  
Quítate esa capa Lupin - demando el citado  
  
El aludido, que de tanta emoción, temor, amor, no recordaba que traía puesta la capa, se la quito, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
  
para que me citaste - pregunto el pelinegro necesito hablar contigo - respondió el rubio que quieres?- dijo el slytherin a ti - dijo firmemente el leon.  
  
El pelinegro, quedo anonadado, pero no duro mucho tiempo; y como en un cuento de hadas Remus fue correspondido, los labios del slytherin atraparon los del gryffindor, muchas ropas fueron cayendo rápidamente, pero Lupin era el ser mas feliz del mundo.  
  
El gryffindor se dejo llevar hasta un lugar sin formas donde le quitaron la ropa y lo zarandearon como un costal de papas y lo voltearon al derecho y al revés, en una oscuridad insondable en la que le sobraban los brazos, confusamente conciente de que estaba haciendo algo que desde hacia mucho tiempo deseaba que se pudiera hacer, pero que nunca se había imaginado que en realidad se pudiera hacer, sin saber donde estaban los pies y donde la cabeza, ni los pies de quien ni la cabeza de quien, y sintiendo que no podía resistir mas el rumor de sus riñones y el aire de sus tripas y el miedo, y el ansia atolondrada de huir y al mismo tiempo de quedarse para siempre en aquel silencio exasperado y aquella soledad espantosa.  
  
No podía creer el poder invisible que el poseía, que lo enseñaba respirar hacia dentro y a controlar los golpes del corazón y le había permitido entender por que los hombres le tienen miedo a la muerte.  
  
Notas de la autora: Este es mi primer fic, y empecé con uno slash, acepto sugerencias y comentarios, y saber si lo debo continuar.  
  
Némesis riddle 


	2. el juego

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fan fiction pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y yo los utilizo con el fin de divertirme, la canción pertenece a Macaferris y asociados, su titulo es carolina y unas frases a mi compatriota García Márquez.  
  
EL JUEGO  
(Punto de vista de Severus)  
  
Caminabas, con la medias bajas yo te ví en el patio, me enamore;  
  
y en la clase de psicología, vos me sonreíste y no supe que hacer.  
Me contaron tus amigas, que sabes todo de mí,  
  
que me llevas seis a marzo y vos en todas te exhibís,  
  
y es que vivo distraído por que solo pienso en vos.  
  
No te escondas que esto es culpa de los dos.  
  
Carolina, no te hagas la fina, no me ignores tanto, se que te guste.  
  
Vamos nena, que vale la pena, hoy te invito a casa a tomar el té.  
  
Despertó con un agudo dolor de cabeza, motivo por el cual decidió levantarse. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró enredado en unas sabanas blancas, lo que le dio a entender que no estaba en su habitación; decidió dar media vuelta y le sorprendió encontrar a su lado a Narcisa Black, si bien llevaba una buena relación con ella no justificaba que se encontraran en estas situaciones.  
  
Trato de levantarse, pero sintió como toda la cabeza le daba vueltas; tuvo que esperar a que su cuerpo estuviera completamente restablecido, quería llegar a su habitación pronto y saber que había pasado la noche anterior, ya que le era imposible tener conciencia de ello.  
  
Aun no había amanecido, así que no se preocupo, por su apariencia personal, así que se puso la ropa interior, la camisa y el pantalón, que estaban completamente arrugados; tomo su túnica y salio de allí. Pasó por la sala común y la encontró completamente desordenada, con un olor a licor añejado, que le hizo recordar algunas escenas de la noche anterior.  
  
Agradecía que las habitaciones de los slytherins fueran individuales, esta resaca estaba terrible, y agradecía que fuera domingo, así nadie lo molestaría. Llego a su habitación, y se alegro de ver su cama, se desnudo, alzo las cobijas y encontró la sabana verde, que nunca faltaba en su habitación. Sonrió, y durmió como nunca había dormido.  
  
Después de cuatro horas el joven slytherin despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se encontraba mucho mejor, y había soñado algo, placentero, demasiado placentero; pero no recordaba con quien había sido; de todas formas no iba a reparar en eso, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.  
  
Los baños también eran privados, y el siendo prefecto tenia mas privilegios que los demás, así que su cuarto también tenia una confortable tina. Entro en ella, y duro mucho rato, hasta que las burbujas desaparecieron y sus dedos se arrugaron.  
  
Tenia que vestirse, se puso algo cómodo un pantalón caqui y un negro, recordó que estaba nevando y tomo una capa; miro su reloj y su manilla, estaba en "almorzar", se dirigió allí, quería encontrar a Lucius y pedirle una explicación de lo que había acontecido.  
  
Volteo en una esquina, y choco su cuerpo con el de alguien, era alguien más pequeño que él, y cayó al suelo; la persona que se encontraba en el suelo levanto la mirada y Severus se dio cuenta de que era Remus Lupin. Algo muy raro, era encontrarlo sin la compañía de sus amigotes y mucho menos, cerca de las mazmorras.  
  
Escapémonos mañana la hora de Francés,  
  
necesito que me digas si de veras me querés; si lo hacés por que te  
  
importo o de histérica que sos, no te escondas que esto es culpa de  
  
los dos.  
  
Severus ayudo a levantar al gryffindor, ya que este a pesar de participar en la broma que casi lo mata, Severus estuvo seguro de que fue indirectamente, aquel hombre parado frente a él, era la inocencia y la dulzura tomando forma humana; lamentaba su relación con el animal de Black.  
  
El gryffindor se disculpo, sin poder sostener la mirada; una mirada que a Severus le transmitía una paz indescriptible, hubiera querido sentirla otra ves, pero noto que el casi rubio, estaba tenso por alguna situación; así que sin decir nada mas siguió con su camino, ¿hacia donde?, Lupin no era de los que tenia amigos en la casa de la serpientes, pero bueno, ese seria otro mas de los secretos del león.  
  
Entro al gran comedor, se sentó al lado de donde se encontraba Brad Zabini, busco a Lucius con la mirada, el cual le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, Severus que no recordaba casi nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior, no tuvo mas remedio que empezar a comer.  
  
Lucius espero a que Severus acabara de comer, y a lo que vio que el salio, salio con el. El pelinegro tenia el entrecejo fruncido, lo que significaba que o no estaba de muy buen humor o algo que no comprendía pasaba por su mente. Se dirigieron cerca de los invernaderos, y se sentaron bajo un árbol, transcurso que paso, sin que ninguno dijera una sola palabra.  
  
Severus rompió el silencio y le pregunto a Lucius, que había pasado la noche anterior; el rubio rió y le dijo, que como pronto iban a salir a vacaciones de navidad, los alumnos de sexto y séptimo habían tenido una fiesta inolvidable. Le contó que hubo licor, hasta pa' echar pa' lo alto, y Narcisa había invitado a Severus a bailar, y ese baile termino en el cuarto.  
  
También le contó, todas las vergüenzas que había pasado, y le dijo que si nadie se había burlado, era porque nadie se acordaba; rieron como locos debajo del árbol, de todas las historias que Lucius contó. Severus pensó en lo maravilloso, que era tener alguien como él, al lado.  
  
De pronto, Lucius recordó que tenía que hacer una tarea de transformaciones, muy larga; Severus se ofreció a ayudarle, ya que él ya había hecho todos los deberes. Terminaron rápidamente, ya que juntos eran un equipo infalible, lastima que Lucius fuera un año menor.  
  
Se dirigieron a comer, y luego a la sala común; se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, y hablaron, duraban horas hablando, de esto de aquello, de cualquier tema, era imposible aburrirse, teniendo alguien como Lucius junto.  
  
Se despidieron, con un beso tan tierno, que se pensaría que había sido con amor, pero solo ellos sabían que era más necesidad, que eso. Muchos envidiaban a Severus, ya que Lucius era muy popular, y aunque cada uno podía tener sus aventuras, ninguno involucraba el corazón.  
  
Esa noche si durmió con pijama, era de seda negra con serpientes verdes, dignos colores de un slytherin, durmió tan tranquilo y tan despejado, que se levanto sin ningún problema.  
  
Se baño, esta vez si rápidamente, se coloco los típicos pantalones y camisetas de color negro, sobre eso su túnica con el símbolo de las serpientes, peino su cabello y pensó que ya debería cortarlo, porque bajaba de sus hombros y no quería parecerse en nada al idiota de Black.  
  
Entro al gran comedor, hablo un poco con Zabini; y en su compañía se dirigió al salón de pociones, donde hicieron una poción desvanecedora o de la invisibilidad, observo que Lupin, estaba algo enfermo y salio de la clase, no era extraño, ya que hace poco había pasado la luna llena.  
  
Después de pociones, vino transformaciones y luego el almuerzo. Después de esta rutina, se dirigió a sus aposentos para recoger el material necesario para sus siguientes clases: aritmancia y runas antiguas. Pero al llegar, encontró algo inusual; había una lechuza, cuyas plumas eran color miel, Severus se apresura a desatar su nota, y se sorprendió del remitente de la nota, como también del parecido entre la lechuza y el dueño.  
  
La nota la había enviado Lupin, eso era aun mas extraño de que andara sin amigos por los pasillos y cerca de las mazmorras; y se pregunto que era lo que estaría pasando, leyó la nota, lo estaba citando.  
  
Dame las bases de este juego, quiero ganar tu corazón.  
  
Si nos miramos día y noche porque te niegas a mi amor.  
  
Dentro del marco de este cielo, yo soy tu luna y vos mi sol,  
  
ahora que estamos frente a frente, no te resistas a mi amor  
  
Primero pensó, que el escribiría para hablar con el acerca de su extraño comportamiento, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no, y a que como le iba a confiar sus secretos, al peor enemigo de sus amigos. Después concluyo de que era una broma de los merodeadores, motivo por el cual le aviso a Lucius para que lo acompañara.  
  
Lucius le pregunto, porque no iba, pero Severus le respondió que nunca iba a dejar pensar a los merodeadores, que el era un cobarde.  
  
La medianoche, llego rápidamente; Lucius al igual que Potter tenia en su poder una capa de invisibilidad, pero a comparación del gryffindor, eran pocos los que sabían de su existencia. Severus, paso al cuarto de Lucius, quien lo recibió con un ardiente beso, que fue correspondido de la misma forma; pero Severus tuvo que apurar a Lucius, para demostrar hasta con los enemigos, la puntualidad que lo caracterizaba.  
  
De milagro, escaparon de la señora Norris, que los persiguió durante un buen rato. Pero sin mas percances, de que luego Peeves; estuviera cantando, y al traspasar por la pared, casi mata de un susto a los slytherins.  
  
Dejo a Lucius cerca de la puerta, y entro, Lupin o quien fuera no había llegado, pero no tardo mucho en moverse la puerta y no entrar nadie; dedujo que quien fuera que fuese, tendría una capa invisible y como Lupin había firmado la carta, dijo con autoridad:  
  
Quítate esa capa Lupin - demando  
  
El gryffindor acato la orden, a Severus le pareció que estaba enfermo, ya que aunque siempre era algo pálido, después de sonrojarse unos minutos, ya parecía un fantasma. Severus advirtiendo que no había peligro, decidió preguntar, para que se encontraba ahí, aguantado un frío sepulcral, en lugar de estar en su cama.  
  
para que me citaste - pregunto el pelinegro necesito hablar contigo - respondió el rubio que quieres?- dijo el slytherin a ti - dijo firmemente el leon.  
  
Severus quedo perplejo, se le hubiera ocurrido que Lupin iba a decir cualquier cosa menos eso. Pero, observo esos ojos dulces, que lo miraban en busca de una respuesta, y observo el extraño brillo que tenían, un brillo que solo se encontraba en los que estaban verdaderamente enamorados, en las personas que soportarían cualquier crueldad por otra.  
  
Y dentro de Severus, se creo una fuerza que empujaba a todo su cuerpo a que confesara, un sentimiento que Severus nunca tomo en cuenta, algo que nunca había sentido ni siquiera al lado de Lucius; en ese momento recordó que en las últimas noches, el gryffindor era el protagonista de sus sueños.  
  
Se sintió muy extraño, y olvidando que su pareja se encontraba mirando la escena; tomo a Lupin y le brindo un grandioso beso, un beso no lleno de lujuria, ni de pasión y mucho menos de necesidad; sino un beso que en todos los poros brotaba amor, amor verdadero.  
  
Las ropas desaparecieron de un momento a otro, tomo el cuerpo de Lupin, y luego cambiaron los papeles; Severus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no morirse cuando una potencia ciclónica asombrosamente regulada lo levanto por la cintura y lo despojo de su intimidad de tres zarpasos y lo descuartizó como a un pajarito. Alcanzo a dar gracias a Dios por haber nacido, antes de perder la conciencia en el placer inconcebible de aquel dolor insoportable.  
  
Esta noche espero que llames aunque vos me cuelgues sin decir quien son  
sos.  
  
En mi saco guardo un chocolate, esta derretido, no me animo a dártelo,  
  
tengo miedo a fracasar y de tanto perseguirte no te quiero molestar.  
  
Me pase la madrugada sin dormir pidiendo a Dios,  
  
que te acuerdes que esto es culpa de los dos.  
  
Notas de autora: Hasta acá llega mi segundo capítulo, que tal esta: opinen.  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
Némesis riddle. 


	3. como yo nadie te ha amado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fan fiction pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y yo los utilizo con el fin de divertirme, la canción pertenece a Bon Jovi y unas frases a mi compatriota García Márquez.  
  
COMO YO NADIE TE HA AMADO  
(Punto de vista de Lucius)  
  
Yo no vi las flores marchitar  
Ni ese frío en tus ojos al mirar  
No, no ví la realidad me ibas a dejar  
  
Lucius se encontraba sentado en el suelo, esperando a que algún idiota gryffindor se apareciera en la escena. Esta era la hora, en que no sabia porque Severus había decidido venir, seguro solamente era, para saber lo tonto que podía ser a veces. Pero, mas tonto era él, que se ofrecía acompañarlo, a estas horas, con el peligro de que Filch lo encontrara, con ese frío; ¿a cambio de que?, de nada.  
  
Escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, gracias a Dios traía la capa invisible, y si descubrían a Severus, seria un buen castigo por su ingenuidad. Los pasos cada vez se acercaban mas, hasta que sintió la puerta que estaba frente abrirse, y supuso que era alguno de los merodeadores.  
  
Se paro, y decidió escuchar lo que ellos decían; y parecía que el rumor, de que el salón de astronomía estaba hechizado para no escuchar nada desde fuera, era cierto. Discutieron un poco, hasta que Severus, quedo sin nada que decir y se había colocado un poco pálido.  
  
Lo siguiente que paso, fue lo más horrible que hubiera visto en la vida, no horrible estéticamente, no, sino que era la escena que mas lo había hecho sentirse vulnerable; y eso era lo que mas detestaba.  
  
Primero, vio como SU Severus, se acercaba a Lupin, con el fin de besarlo, el rubio espectador, sintió como todo su ser se desboronaba en su interior, sabia que Severus NO lo amaba, pero costaba aceptar, que no tuviera la delicadeza; es decir, como era posible, que sabiendo que el estaba presenciando la escena, fuera capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.  
Dicen que la vida baby no es como la ves  
Para aprender ahí que caer  
Para ganar ahí que perder  
Lo di todo por ti  
  
Cuando la escena paso de castaña a oscura, Lucius sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, y unas lagrimas, recorrieron su delicado rostro, sin poder ser retenidas. Cerró los ojos, tratando de parar las gotas saladas que demostraban, el dolor intenso que inundaba su interior.  
  
Volvió su vista al suceso, y vio como se besaban, se acariciaban, se revolcaban; de una manera tan diferente a cuando lo hacia con el. La sensación, que prosiguió a la anterior, fue más aterradora, sentía que se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca, y comenzaba a sentir nauseas. Tenía unas ganas inmensas, de entrar y destruir a Lupin, desgarrarlo, hacerlo pagar en carne propia el dolor inmenso que sentía.  
  
Tenia que salir de allí, lo mas pronto posible, quería estar en su suave cama; no podía dejar que nadie le viera así, que dirían si vieran la imagen de un ser completamente diferente a lo que el era normalmente, quien se podría imaginar que vería a un Malfoy, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, con su cabello revuelto y con sus mejillas sonrosadas de la ira que lo invadía.  
  
Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
Trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces baby  
Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano  
Si al final yo te ame demasiado  
Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
  
Corrió lo más que pudo, quería llegar a las mazmorras, acostarse en la cama y levantarse, con la certidumbre de que eso que había acontecido no había sido más que una pesadilla. En estos momentos si se encontraba con la señora Norris o con el conserje, era mas viable que los intrusos tuvieran las de perder.  
  
Por pura inercia llego a su sala común, cuando trato de decir la contraseña, noto como su voz se ahogaba, como estaba de débil. Tardo unos minutos en poder vocalizarla, no solo por el estado de su voz, sino que en el estado que se encontraba, le era imposible recordar algo que no fuera la escena que había acabado de presenciar.  
  
Busco a tientas su habitación, le era casi imposible el tratar de abrir los ojos del todo; cuando la encontró se dirigió a su cama completamente negra, desde las sabanas hasta el cubrelecho, tan negras, como se encontraba su corazón en estos momentos.  
  
Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte  
Trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces baby  
Si mis lágrimas fueron en vano  
Si al final yo te ame demasiado  
Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado  
  
Sin quererlo, venían a su mente las imágenes de su relación con Severus, todo por lo que habían pasado, todo lo que él aunque imposible, hubiera hecho por el; y lo único que logro fue afligirse mas, se sentía cada vez peor, se sentía mal, muy mal, mal por envidia, mal por celos, y lo peor de todo mal por amor.  
  
Cada hora una eternidad  
Cada amanecer comenzar  
Ilusiones nada más  
Que fácil fue soñar  
  
Nunca pensó que una traición le caería tan duro, nunca había tomado en serio su relación con Severus, no había puesto atención a aquellos síntomas, que solo sufría cuando el pelinegro estaba cerca, no había tomado en cuenta que su presión subía, sus manos sudaban y sus rodillas temblaban levemente, nunca se había fijado que pensaba en Severus 25 horas diarias, que gracias a él se desvelaba casi todas las noches, y cuando podía dormir siempre, siempre, soñaba con él.  
  
Se preguntaba de cuando acá, se había vuelto tan débil, tan, como explicarlo ¿humano?, el nunca había crecido sintiendo nada, absolutamente nada, ni amor, ni odio; y era algo que agradecía profundamente a sus padres. Pero este nuevo sentimiento que crecía dentro, era algo tan agoviante, frustrante, horrible; esas ganas terribles, de ir donde su amado y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, de volver a tocar esa piel blanca, volver a besar esos labios pálidos y nunca mas dejarlo escapar.  
  
Tantas noches de intimidad  
Parecían no acabar  
Nos dejamos desafiar  
Y hoy nada es igual  
  
Jamás había pensado en un fin a esa relación tan gratificante, por lo menos él, se sentía estupendamente con Severus cerca, y el, parecía también disfrutarla, que nunca pensó en que eso tuviera un final, porque Lucius, cada día que pasaba junto a el, lo quería mas, cada día que transcurría con el, era como estar en el paraíso, en su paraíso.  
  
Es que acaso a Severus, no le había pasado por la mente, todos los años juntos, ya iban a ser unos tres, las vacaciones en la mansión Malfoy, donde podían disfrutar de su compañía en todo momento, todos los obsequios costosísimos, costosísimos, que el con tanto amor le había entregado, solo esperando del destinatario una verdadera sonrisa dedicada a el.  
  
Se que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele  
No lo pude safar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces, baby  
  
Trato de calmarse, al fin pudo dejar de sollozar, un terrible dolor de cabeza, lo hizo acostarse, se quedo mirando al techo, sin ver nada, ni siquiera pensando, con la mente en blanco tratando de dormir, pero no lo logro; porque le empezó una calentura que lo hizo sollozar de rabia.  
  
Decidió levantarse y curar con alguien la maldita noche, con alguien que no le preguntara, porque, ni cuando, ni donde; alguien que estuviera dispuesto siempre para él. Le vino rápidamente la respuesta a la mente, iba a ser con su prometida Narcisa Black.  
  
Esta vez la pasión ha ganado  
Y por eso sigo esperando  
Como yo, como yo,  
Nadie te ha amado  
  
Llego por pura inercia al cuarto, toco dos veces, y encontró a la rubia, en combinación, descalza, desgreñada, alumbrándolo con una lámpara y pasmada de incredulidad.  
  
-¡Lucius!  
  
Lucius se afirmo en los pies y levanto la cabeza.  
  
-vengo a dormir con usted- dijo.  
  
Narcisa no le hizo ninguna pregunta. Lo llevo a la cama. Le limpio las lágrimas de la cara con un estropajo húmedo, le quito la ropa, y luego se desnudo por completo y bajo el dosel de la cama. Busco a Lucius en la oscuridad, le puso la mano en el vientre y lo beso en el cuello con ternura maternal. "Mi pobre niñito", murmuro. Lucius se estremeció. Con una destreza reposada, sin el menor tropiezo, dejo atrás los acantilados del dolor, y encontró a Severus convertido en un pantano sin horizontes, oloroso a animal crudo y a ropa recién planchada.  
  
Cuando salio a flote estaba llorando. Primero fueron unos sollozos involuntarios y entrecortados. Después se vació en un manantial desatado, sintiendo que algo tumefacto y doloroso se había reventado en su interior. Ella espero, rascándole la cabeza con la yema de los dedos, hasta que su cuerpo se desocupo de la materia oscura que no lo dejaba vivir. Entonces Narcisa le pregunto: ¿Quién es? Y Lucius le dijo. "Y tu que decías, que solo era sexo", se burlo. Pero debajo de la burla encontró Lucius un remanso de comprensión. Cuando abandono el cuarto, dejando allí no solo la incertidumbre de su virilidad sino también el peso amargo que durante tantos meses soporto en el corazón, Narcisa prometió estar siempre a su lado apoyándolo.  
  
Por fin, al haberse librado de esa carga, tan incomoda, pudo dormir como un bebe; soñando como haría para vengarse, solo para descansar, porque el Lucius Malfoy nunca seria el segundo plato de nadie, y mucho menos iba a permitir que Severus y Lupin fueran felices, aunque eso costara su vida.  
  
Se levanto con una clara idea mental, tenia que descubrir el punto débil de Lupin, ya que el dañar a Severus, le dolería más a el mismo que al atacado. Salio disparado al salón comedor, no quería ver a Severus a los ojos, no quería hablarle, no quería que existiera. Desayuno rápidamente, no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia la mesa gryffindor, donde descubrió a Lupin con. ¡BINGO! Su punto débil.  
  
Notas de la autora: No es linda esta canción, me recuerda muchas cosas saben, nda bueno.  
  
Nos vemos.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Maiza Herlo: gracias por opinar, breve y consiso, se lo que cuesta deja r un review asi que muchisimas gracias.  
  
Annita Malfoy: Ya escribi la continuacion pero he tenido un problemilla debido a un virus, y tuve que subirlo en un cibercafe. Sigue leyendo y opinando.  
  
Moryn: Es que para mi suena un poco extraño llamrlo castaño, no mas rubio es raro, en Colombia le dicen mono, pero tendre tu sugerencia en cuenta.  
  
Fenyx: Gracias, hago lo que mas puedo, pero debo inspirarme en una cancion para cada capitulo, asi que las actualizaciones, demoraran lo que me demore encontrando una cancion. 


	4. hipnotizame

HIPNOTIZAME  
  
Pude cerrar los ojos  
Más no pude dejar de verte  
y dejar de dormir  
más no dejar de soñar  
  
Era un lindo martes, el sol entraba por la ventana despertando al dueño de unos ojos tan claros y azules, como el cielo de esa mañana, se volteo boca abajo para seguir durmiendo, cuando la voz mas ansiada por el, le dijo un sedoso buenos días. Esa fue una grandiosa razón para abrir los ojos, porque encontró a su ser mas amado, con el cabello todo revuelto, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tal vez pensó el, ya habría recuperado la salud, con el descanso, puesto que ayer estaba muy mal.  
  
Lo atormento un pensamiento, debido al estado de Lupin; el hubiera debido, no era su deber haber velado su sueño, que tal que en la noche el se hubiera puesto mas grave, o una de esas horribles pesadillas, hubieran asaltados sus dulces sueño, y hubiera tenido que valérselas el solo; hubiera sido terrible estar en su lugar si eso pasaba.  
  
Pero, al mirar la sonrisa ofrecida esa mañana, estaba muy claro que había pasado muy buena noche, ni siquiera sonreía de esa forma, cuando ellos dos despertaban juntos; esa pregunta asalto su mente, ¿Qué demonios habría soñado Lupin, para despertar tan feliz? Tal vez solo era la mejoría, después de la transformación, o solo su imaginación, además si algo hubiera pasado estaba seguro, que el castaño se lo contaría.  
  
Lupin, dijo que se iba a duchar, Sirius, le ofreció ayudarle a enjabonarse, pero Lupin con la misma sonrisa del despertar, le contesto que todavía se encontraba un poco enfermo y muy cansado, y quería ducharse sin contratiempos. Algo muy raro en el licántropo, era que rechazara una propuesta hecha por el pelinegro; a decir verdad a Sirius le parecía que el estaba actuando muy raro, hace algunos días, pero no le dio importancia, ya que eso le pasaba casi todos los meses.  
  
El castaño, se acerco a Sirius y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, cosa que a Sirius no le gusto de a mucho, pero le era imposible, discutir con el. Para Sirius, aquel hombre lobo, era sus plegarias escuchadas, el resultado de la búsqueda del amor entre mujeres de todas las clases, si, porque para el fue muy duro aceptar que era algo que siempre había criticado, ser un m****a, y aquel seria, el primero, el ultimo y el único hombre con el que compartiría su cuerpo. No podía creer lo que sentía, el día que por fin lo acepto, sentía que era tan diferente lo que sentía hacia James, que lo que sentía hacia Remus; pero lo que no creyó que fuera posible, era ser correspondido, aunque Lupin no era igual a el de mujeriego, salio con una que otra chica, y que chicas las que se conseguía, nunca pensó que tuviera aquellos gustos, tan. ¿Cómo decirlo? Auténticos.  
  
Y desde ese día en que comenzaron su relación, Remus se volvió para Sirius una droga, no podía estar sin el un segundo de su vida, se sentía desfallecer, cuando no estaban juntos, se sentía complacido con solo tenerlo cerca, hablando de cualquier cosa, le encanta ver esos ojos miel, casi dorados, que el creía, le permitían ver cualquier lugar recóndito de su alma, y saber como se encontraba, que le hacia falta, que le sobraba; se habían conocido tan bien en esos años, que no creía que Remus tuviera un gran y trágico secreto.  
  
Puedo callar las voces  
más no puedo dejar de oírte  
puedo dejar de ser  
pero no puedo dejar de estar  
  
Sirius también entro a ducharse, y se dio cuenta de que Remus, se había metido en la bañera que compartían los cuatro, entonces el se metió debajo de la regadera, no quería incomodar a aquel ángel que el todopoderoso le había regalado. Se ducho, rápidamente y noto que el castaño no había salido de la tina, su rostro poseía un gesto, que estaba entre el ensueño, la satisfacción, la nostalgia y la excitación. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa, para saber que era lo que atravesaba la mente de aquel ser mas que humano, en estos momentos.  
  
Decidió vestirse, era seguro que Remus mas temprano que tarde le comentara que era lo que pensaba, y le pediría algún consejo o algo así, así que no dio mas vueltas a aquel embrollo. Se puso sus típicas camisas semiajustadas de cuadros y colores claros, sus pantalones semiajustados color azul y sus inconfundibles y semicostosas zapatillas.  
  
Estaba peinando su cabello, cuando vio salir a Remus ya vestido del baño, algo como ya había dicho muchas veces, raro en su comportamiento, y a través del espejo se dio cuenta de que tenia la misma sonrisa tonta del despertar, el castaño se peino rápidamente y dijo que saldría a entregar un libro, que le había sido recomendado por la señora Pince, ya que estaba muy solicitado por estos días. Ni siquiera por eso Sirius se alerto, todo el comportamiento de esa mañana era muy raro, pero también muy normal en el licántropo.  
  
Decidió bajar con James y Peter ha desayunar, así que espero que se arreglaran y bajaron los tres. Pasaron por la sala común, donde James encontró a Lily Evans, y se fue como un perrito faldero tras ella. No le quedo mas remedio que bajar con Pettigrew, bueno que mas hacia no.  
  
Llegaron al salón comedor, y como raro ya casi todo el mundo estaba desayunando, y distinguió a Remus de lado contrario en el que siempre se encontraba, no mirando a la mesa de Ravenclaw, sino hacia la de Slytherin, después de tantas cosas extrañas, no le importo, y vio que tenia tres puestos reservados, así que se sentó junto a el, y colagusano en frente de ellos.  
  
Puedo calmar mi mente  
más no puedo calmar mi sangre  
y puedo ser sincero  
sin dejar de mentir  
  
En la mesa de las serpientes, observo a Lucius Malfoy en una actitud de paranoia total, tomaba la cucharada de su cereal, sin mirarla realmente, sino observando a toda la mesa en la que el se encontraba. Le pareció que paraba la mirada en el castaño, al lado suyo, y luego la posaba en el. Era en verdad muchas cosas raras para un solo día, de cuando acá, merecía ser mirado por Malfoy? El nombrado tomo una expresión de estar pensando, y por fin miro el cereal que comía.  
  
Remus se despidió de Sirius con un movimiento de mano, recordándole, que el tenia que ir a Aritmancia, y Sirius a adivinación. Pensó porque Remus iba tan rápido a su clase, si el salón quedaba muy cerca; en verdad ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, otro comportamiento como esos y tendría que pedir explicaciones, de una forma no muy sutil.  
  
Acabo de comer y se dirigió a Adivinación, mientras caminaba, pensó que porque no hacia lo mismo que James y Peter y dejaba de tener esa estúpida área, en verdad esa profesora no sabia nada de nada y el como un bobo perdiendo el tiempo. Pero algo le recordó que no podía dejarla, ya que cuando presento los TIMOS, no le fue muy bien que digamos y tenía que tomarla con los de sexto. Cuando llego estaban abriendo la puerta, y se encontró a Malfoy, el otro idiota también tomaba adivinación, y sin ningún compañero, y siempre que tenían que hacer parejas le tocaba con él.  
  
Y para desgracia de Sirius hoy no seria la excepción, hoy tendrían que leer la taza del chocolate, con una cara de fastidio Sirius se acerco a Malfoy, ni se saludaron y se sentaron, estaban trabajando, en buscarle formas a algo que parecía mierda de perro; cuando Malfoy decidió abrir la boca, le dijo que le tenia una información acerca de Lupin, que verdaderamente le interesaba. Sirius le dijo que ¿como sabia que eso era verdad?, Lucius solo le contesto que fuera y averiguara por el mismo.  
  
No volvieron a hablar para absolutamente nada, solo tomaban apuntes, ni siquiera se cruzaron la mirada, hasta que Sirius le pregunto que cuando y en donde, Lucius con una sonrisa felina, le dijo que en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo, y le dijo que llevara el recordadero que tenia en su poder, Sirius no le pidió explicaciones, y Lucius tampoco iba a dárselas, y así quedaron.  
  
Puedo quedarme cerca  
más no puedo dejar de huirte  
puedo cambiar mi vida  
más no puedo cambiarme a mí  
  
Salio de adivinación, y le correspondía ir a la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas; se dirigió allí, con un leve dolor de cabeza, miles de pensamiento pasaban por su mente cada segundo, el raro comportamiento de Lupin y Lucius, de cuando acá, el Slytherin se venia preocupando por lo que le pasaba. Analizo los hechos, el rubio casi blanco Slytherin, era muchísimo mas arrogante que Snape, así que el hecho de que solo le dirigiera la palabra era muy extraño, pero había algo, no sabia que era, que el decía que debía asistir.  
  
Tal ves, si Sirius no hubiera estado tan pendiente de si mismo, hubiera notado, la dilatación en las pupilas de Lucius, las cuales además brillaban de una manera impresionante; tal vez, hubiera notado, que la sonrisa con la que le habían hablado, no era una sonrisa ni de burla, ni de verdad; era una sonrisa que ocultaba dolor, angustia, una sonrisa que añoraba tener venganza pronto.  
  
Encontró a Lupin cerca de el lago, donde ese día darían la clase, fue a donde el estaba, esperando que Lupin aclarara lo que estaba pasando, antes de que el se enterara por otra boca, pero el castaño no tenia intenciones de decirle nada, casi ni lo saludo, y mucho menos le hablo en toda la clase, Sirius solo veía como miraba hacia el lado contrario a donde el se encontraba; "tal vez este admirando el cielo"- pensó.  
  
No tuvo que inventar ninguna excusa para irse, Cornamenta había pasado con sobresalientes casi todas las áreas menos pociones, así que debería estar con Colagusano en las mazmorras, seguramente, después de recuperar la clase que acababa de transcurrir, podía irse a casa; a comparación de James, que ya prácticamente había pasado todo.  
  
Rumbo a la biblioteca, desvió sus pensamientos, hacia su buen amigo Potter, como era posible, que siendo tan distraído y despreocupado, pudiera ocupar el cuadro de honor. En cambio Remus, que era tan juicioso y dedicado, tenía que luchar para poder pasar.  
  
Bésame, hipnotízame...  
ya no me importa más...  
róbame el alma, hechízame...  
  
Entro a la biblioteca y diviso al Slytherin leyendo un libro, se acerco hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba, no saludo, sino saco un pensadero de su mochila. El rubio levanto la mirada y subió una ceja, le hizo señas para que tomara asiento, Sirius al principio dudo, pero luego obedeció.  
  
El rubio empezó a hablar, le pregunto primero que si el se iba a quedar en navidad, a lo que Sirius movió la cabeza horizontalmente, el rubio se quedo pensando, hasta que Sirius mando un gruñido, y le dijo que para preguntarle si se iba a ir o se iba a quedar, lo hubiera podido hacer en la sala de adivinación. El rubio levanto nuevamente la ceja, y le dijo que tenía que mostrarle algo.  
  
Sirius frunció el ceño, que podría tener Malfoy que le importara a el. El Slytherin no dio explicaciones de nada, solo tomo su varita, se la puso en la cien y luego la bajo a l pensadero, le dijo al Gryffindor que mirara, el león obedeció firmemente y se sintió atraído hacia el tarro.  
  
Se encontraba en la noche, frente a la puerta del salón de astronomía; sintió la puerta abrirse, pero no vio a nadie, dio media vuelta y encontró a Malfoy parándose para mirar a través de la ventana, el siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo. Vio como un muchacho, tiraba una capa de invisibilidad al piso, cuando se descubrió por completo, se dio cuenta de que era Remus.  
  
¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Remus a esa hora en la sala de astronomía? ¿Y con.? ¡ SNAPE! Se pregunto Sirius, respuesta que le llegaría en unos momentos. Decidió seguir y escuchar de lo que hablaban, cosa de lo que se arrepentiria mas tarde.  
  
para que me citaste - pregunto el pelinegro necesito hablar contigo - respondió el rubio que quieres?- dijo el slytherin a ti - dijo firmemente el leon.  
  
Sirius sintió desfallecer, le faltaba el aire, su tensión subió; que le pasaba a Remus, quería zarandearlo, decirle que despertara, que había tomado, que escuchara lo que le estaba diciendo a su peor enemigo. Pero lo que siguió casi lo hace desmayar, empezaron a protagonizar una escena xxx, que para Sirius era lo peor que le podía haber sucedido, era una traición muy grande, como para ser perdonada, podía querer mucho a Lupin pero eso era inaudito, intolerable.  
  
Sintió como era agarrado de la espalda, y se encontró de rodillas en la biblioteca, pálido, con dificultad para respirar, con lágrimas secas en su rostro; y encontró a un rubio de una divinidad élfica mirándolo.  
  
Bésame, intoxícame...  
ya no me importa ser  
un ser sin alma, atrápame...  
bésame idiotízame  
  
Notas: Rapidísimo, no creen. 


	5. sortilegio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fan fiction pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y yo los utilizo con el fin de divertirme, la canción pertenece a los aterciopelados.  
  
Dedicatoria: Este capitulo esta dedicado a todos aquellos que estén en mi misma situación, tragados de su mejor amigo; y aunque el presente suene cursi, es prácticamente lo que yo haría si pudiera hacerlo.  
  
Ahora vamos de atrás para adelante así que comienzo con Sirius.  
  
SORTILEGIO  
(Sirius)  
  
Eres inmune a mis requiebros  
repeles toda mi pasión  
no le escuchas a mi corazón  
Te portas como una basura  
y en el horóscopo me predicen  
mal panorama sentimental  
leo en la taza del chocolate  
no dejaras de ser porquería  
  
Cuando reacciono vio en la patética posición que se encontraba, pero a pesar de eso el rubio frente a el, no parecía inmutarse. Se puso en pie, sacudió sus pantalones, y volvió a tomar asiento. El slytherin lo siguió y se sentó frente a el; Sirius no era capaz de mirar a nadie, navegaba en sus pensamientos, eran tantos que ya le empezaba doler la cabeza, volteo a mirar al rubio, y se encontró con que el nombrado hace mucho lo estaba mirando.  
  
En ese momento sobraban las palabras, los dos se encontraban en la misma situación; traicionados de una manera jamás esperada, en esos momentos, a pesar de ser tan distintos, eran tan parecidos; compartían sin decirlo, sentimientos, sentimientos de dolor, de rechazo, de incredulidad. En ese momento, aquellos chicos tan innombrables, inalcanzables, demostraban ser humanos.  
  
Malfoy movió su mano hacia un bolsillo de su pantalón, y saco un frasco pequeño, con un liquido rosa fuerte, el cual dejo sobre la mesa al alcance de Sirius. El pelinegro lo tomo en sus fuertes manos, y lo subió hacia la luz para verlo mejor, pero no le pareció haberlo visto, además de que ni le interesaban, ni era muy bueno en pociones.  
  
Pregunto sutilmente que era eso, el rubio respondió que era una extraña poción, que había aprendido a hacer, y funcionaba, parecido a un licor muggle, servia para que el que la tomara confesara la verdad, y además de eso, la persona que estuviera con el pudiera trastornar sus sentimientos y pensamientos para que el susodicho no tuviera idea de lo que hizo. Que era mucho más sutil y eficiente que una pócima de amor, porque ningún detector de Hogwarts lo encontraría.  
  
Si es tan bueno, porque no lo pruebas con Snape?- pregunto el gryffindor. Porque el esta tan entrenado en eso de las pociones, que lo descubriría rápidamente.- respondió el Slytherin  
  
Sirius, le dio varias vueltas al frasquito, pensando en si dársela o no; era tan humillante esta situación, tener que recurrir a esto, para poder ganar el corazón de aquel ser mitad humano; pero, por otro lado, lo amaba tanto, que aunque quería que fuera feliz, no soportaría verlo en los brazos de su peor enemigo.  
  
Y como se supone que debo dárselo?- interrogo el pelinegro.  
  
El rubio abrió su mochila y de ella saco dos envases de Pepsi blue, y le comento que el sabia que Lupin, no era muy conocedor en eso de los muggles, así que le dijera que eso era una nueva bebida, y que la había conseguido para despedir que mañana se iban a separar.  
  
La separación, mañana, Sirius no se encontraría allí, y Remus se iba a quedar, y aunque lo trato de convencer de todas las formas posibles no consiguió, que fuera a su casa para pasar las vacaciones juntos. Se notaba que el desgraciado licántropo lo tenía todo planeado, quería pasar las navidades junto al infeliz de Snape.  
  
El rubio dio señas de irse, a lo que el pelinegro lo tomo del brazo y le planto un fugaz beso en los labios, el rubio se sorprendió, pero levanto los hombros, y además Sirius no estaba tan mal, digamos físicamente, porque se veía a leguas que tenía la mente chiquita. Sirius mientras tanto, sacudía la cabeza, porque había hecho eso, pero vio como el rubio se alejo como si nada, así que el tomo la misma actitud y olvido ese hecho, no sin antes relamer sus labios y encontrar el sabor de hierbabuena del rubio.  
  
Dispuesto a probar este filtro de amor  
para tenerte ya  
no dudo que hará efecto  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
  
Abrió los envases de Pepsi, vertió en una de ellas el liquido, y en la otra un hechizo que servia de señalador solo a sus ojos, para saber cual era la buena. Gracias a Dios, tendría toda la tarde libre, se iría a dar paseos por todo el castillo y sus terrenos, esperando no llevar a su mente las imágenes del pensadero, y tampoco pensar en que Remus y Snape quien sabe que podrían estar haciendo en estos momentos.  
  
Se sentó en el frío piso de una de las torres, no estaba muy seguro de cual era, donde le entraba un rayo de luz directo al rostro, parecía un ser sin alma así, mirando al infinito, sin inmutarse por nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Solo reacciono, cuando noto que anocheció, se levanto y se dirigió a la sala común, para llevar a cabo su plan.  
  
Llego al cuadro de la dama gorda, dijo la contraseña y entro. Sintió un olor muy conocido un olor de café y tierra mojada, un olor tan único que sin mirar, hubiera sabido que estaba ahí, era el inconfundible aroma de Remus. Si, ahí estaba con las narices metidas en un libro, tan hermoso, tan único, tan preciso en cada movimiento que realizaba, que hacia que Sirius dudara de lo que había visto momentos antes.  
  
Era seguro, que si se hubiera enterado por boca de el, hubiera sido capaz de perdonarlo; por mucho que le doliera hubiera sido capaz de ver a Remus y a Snape cerca. Pero no, Remus no había confiado plenamente en el, así, que no iba a permitir que fueran felices, además de que sino era el, seria un rubio, el que no los dejaría descansar.  
  
Orines de sapo negro, una piedra de la calle  
no dudo que hará efecto  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Siete clavos, agua bendita  
lagrimas de selva virgen  
no dudo que hará efecto  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
  
Se sentó cerca al licántropo, el cual lo miro y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa; en ese instante, Sirius tuvo ganas de llorar, de dejarles el camino libre, de desearles mucha suerte, pero se contuvo y comenzó una charla amena. Le pregunto por ultima vez si quería acompañarlo en navidad, a lo que el castaño dijo que no, que le gustaba estar en Hogwarts en esa época.  
  
Sirius, despreocupadamente; saco los dos envases de Pepsi y observando cual estaba sin pócima, lo tomo para el, y le dio el otro a Remus. El castaño tomo dudoso el envase y le pregunto a su amigo que era, el le respondió que era un nuevo licor que había conseguido en Hogsmeade y que era muy potente.  
  
Brindaron y tomaron, Sirius no sintió nada, ya que solo era gaseosa, pero vio como Remus tenia un gesto de ensoñación en el rostro, así que decidió hacer lo que le había dicho Malfoy. Le pregunto si el amaba a Snape, lo que le respondió el castaño, lo hizo volverse pedazos, también le pregunto si alguna vez lo había amado a el, Lupin pensó un momento, y dijo que era mas bien algo así como una amistad platónica, pero nada mas serio.  
  
El pelinegro no se encontraba furioso, como se había encontrado Malfoy, se sentía más bien derrotado, humillado y además de eso usado. Le ordeno a Lupin que mañana cuando despertara, hubiera olvidado esa charla, además debía aborrecer a Severus Snape y debería viajar con el a la mansión Black.  
  
Sirius lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la habitación, donde junto sus labios a los del castaño por unos segundos, era demasiado adicto a sus besos, a su pelo, a sus ojos, a toda su persona: y no podría soportar que otro ser fuera dueño de eso, y soporto esa carga, pensando que mañana, el slytherin sabría que nunca mas iba a poder acariciar ese cabello, ni esa piel; mucho menos besar esos labios y que ni se imaginara tener su corazón.  
  
Sirius también se dedico a dormir, pensando en una y mil formas de degollar a Snape, de cómo hacer que sufriera, pero pensándolo bien, creía que el desposarlo de Lupin seria suficiente.  
  
Me amaras con este elixir  
te amarrare con este sortilegio  
no dudo que hará efecto  
oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
  
Reviews:  
  
Lia: muy amable de tu parte decir todo eso aquello de mi fic, no sabes lo que me alegra saber que te guste, espero que sigas leyendo. También te mando muchos besos.  
  
Maiza Herlo: gracias por seguir leyendo, te agradezco muchísimo las felicitaciones, un abrazo muy fuerte.  
  
Karen Lupin: Aquí esta la continuación. Espero te guste. 


	6. maligno

Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fan fiction pertenecen a la escritora J.K. Rowling y yo los utilizo con el fin de divertirme, la canción pertenece a los aterciopelados.  
  
Fue muy difícil encontrar una canción, así que dudo que el próximo tenga una canción que corresponda, pero intentare encontrarla.  
  
MALIGNO  
(Lucius)  
  
Dentro muy dentro como un implante  
Incrustado en mi interior  
En mi cerebro loop implacable  
Mi voluntad destruyo  
Poquito a poco tú te instalaste  
Eres huésped o invasor  
  
El rubio salio de la biblioteca, pensando en lo fácil que había sido convencer a Black; parecía ser que al gryffindor no se le había pasado por la cabeza, que la poción que le había dado podría ser un veneno, pues, seria una forma fácil de acabar con el licántropo. Pero pensándolo bien, había sido muy amable, tan amble que le enfermaba; estaba ayudándole a Black a tener a Lupin a su lado.  
  
Eso le trajo a su mente otra pregunta, que atacaba nuevamente la inteligencia de Black, ¿Por qué?, no se le había ocurrido preguntarle, ¿si la poción era tan buena, no se la daba a Severus?, de todas formas esa pregunta seria muy fácil de contestar; el y Severus, habían creado esa poción, un experimento mal hecho podría decirse, estaban buscando hacer un veneno ligero, que no matara en el acto, sino destruyera poco a poco. Y por cosas del destino, pudieron hacer algo que era entre un veriseatum y un imperius.  
  
Y, que era lo ultimo que había pasado, ¿Cómo podría ocurrírsele al estúpido de Black, besarlo?, pues no había sido algo que se pudiera llamar beso, pero de todas formas. Y ¿Cómo había sido posible, que el, Lucius Malfoy, lo dejara hacerlo sin oponerse? podría ser, el que estuviera tan deprimido, porque aunque nadie lo notara, Lucius estaba haciendo un acto de valentia impresionante contra si mismo, estaba a punto de tirarse de lo alto de una torre; no había pensado en tomar somniferos o cortarse las venas, ya que esa era una forma de suicidio femenino. Y el quería morir como todo un Malfoy, peleando.  
  
Estaba haciendo mucho frío, estaban en invierno y además ya estaba cerca de las mazmorras, apretó mas su bufanda y siguió con su camino; a lo largo de un pasillo, vio una figura rubia, con una cabellera no tan clara como la de el, pero de su misma estatura, y la reconoció era Narcisa. Cuando estuvieron cerca, se saludaron, y hablaron un poco; hasta que ella dijo que si salieran a ver la nieve. Lucius acepto, no tenia nada que hacer, excepto empacar (había decidió irse a casa en la noche), y bueno, salieron.  
  
Era bello el paisaje que ofrecía los terrenos, todo tan blanco, contrastaba perfectamente con el negro de los árboles y la tierra. Hermosos copos de nieve bajaban, jugueteando en el aire, y la compañía que tenia junto, para Lucius era excelente.  
  
Había sido una buena prometida, inteligente, educada, confidente, y también muy buena en la cama. Aunque era un compromiso arreglado, Lucius pensó que era un prospecto excelente; era increíble como pasaban de rápido las horas cuando se encontraban juntos, era una excelente amiga, no era como ninguna de esas niñatas estúpidas, que solo podían hablar de su cabello, y de que si habían subido de peso.  
  
Tiñes mis días de fatal melancolía  
  
Y porque no, también era muy bella; ese cabello rubio aunque mas oscuro que el suyo era hermoso, esos ojos, entre azules y verdes, unos labios finos, apetecibles, y en su rostro no podía distinguirse una sola mancha, ya fuera un lunar o una simple peca. Y además de todo, se comportaba como el; frente a todos con una actitud arrogante y superior, pero con sus amados, en una actitud tan humilde y servidora, que muchas veces se creía que no eran los mismos.  
  
Despertó, cuando sintió una bola de nieve darle en la cara y vio a Narcisa reírse; el le siguió el juego, y duraron así hasta que empezó a nevar fuerte y tuvieron que entrar. Lucius saco de su bolsillo, un chocolate relleno y se lo dio a Narcisa, ella por su parte lo partió en dos y se calentaron un poco. Decidieron ir a la sala común a calentarse, se sentaron frente a la chimenea, en la silla que Lucius ya tenia resguardada para si, y Narcisa en la que prácticamente le pertenecía a Snape.  
  
Snape, donde podría encontrarse en estos momentos, ya era noche y debería estar en la sal común, ya que empezaba las vacaciones y no era necesario ir a la biblioteca. Seguro estaba con Lupin. Pues, que disfrutar lo que le quedara de felicidad porque muy pronto Lupin se alejaría de su lado.  
  
eres el hacha que astilló toda mi vida  
premeditada y divina  
  
Narcisa le recordó, que debían bajar al gran comedor, para cenar. Salieron los dos juntos, hablando y hablando, siempre felices, nunca habían peleado, y estaban seguros cada uno por su parte, de que si algún día llegaran a pelear, seria por algo muy grave y eso no tendría vuelta de hoja.  
  
Habían olvidado cambiarse de túnicas, así que Narcisa las seco, y Lucius convoco un hechizo calentador, que logro que les pasara el frío mientras caminaban. Llegaron al gran salón tomados de gancho, para ellos andar cogidos de la mano era muy cursi y además eso era solo para los enamorados.  
  
Se sentaron juntos, comieron del mismo plato, tomaron de la misma copa, rieron de las mismas cosas; era prácticamente igual que siempre, lo único que cambiaba era la no presencia de Severus, que tampoco se encontraba en el comedor, para alivio de Lucius, que no quería verlo y mucho menos hablarle.  
  
Narcisa dejo a Lucius en el salón común, ya que ella debía empacar; Lucius no se preocupo, mas tarde lo haría, de todas formas Narcisa era una chica y debía tener calculado donde dejaba todo; para el, eso era una perdida de tiempo, entonces, para que existían los hechizos ordenadores.  
  
Se quedo mirando las llamas, su movimiento, como algunas veces centellaba; cerró los ojos y echo para atrás su cabeza, esperando que pasaran las chispitas de colores. Sintió un frío entrar, un frío que recorrió toda su columna y creo un nudo en su garganta, percibió un aroma, un aroma dulzón, que trastorno los sentidos del rubio; un olor que subió hasta su cerebro, nublo su vista y lo hizo tambalearse.  
  
Tenia que irse, no quería, mejor dicho, no era capaz de enfrentársele; pero si se levantaba, era posible que lo llamara. Así, que decidió bajar la cabeza y rogar para que el pelinegro pasara sin notar su presencia.  
  
Cruel y despiadado me has humillado  
Y sin embargo aquí estoy  
Aunque me ultrajes aunque me uses  
Siempre a tu disposición  
  
se acabo he llegado al limite  
de mi ciega devoción  
  
Lucius, creyó que el peligro había pasado, hasta que sintió un ser, algo oscuro; sentarse en el sillón donde antes se había encontrado Narcisa. A pesar de la ira y el miedo, que sentía, decidió mirarlo y en ese momento supo, que los Ángeles no era como los describían, no eran dulces ni mucho menos comprensibles; tampoco, que las criaturas eran las veelas. Lo que vio frente a él, era la imagen más hermosa que sus ojos habían podido ver.  
  
Un poco sonrojado, por la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, volvió su vista a las llamas, tratando de ignorar esa presencia, aquella presencia que lo dominaba, lo entristecía y lo hacia airarse. El rubio dio la intención de pararse, pero el pelinegro pronuncio su nombre, llamándolo. Lucius no pudo resistirse a esa voz sedosa que penetro por todos los poros de su cuerpo y volvió a tomar asiento.  
  
Miro al pelinegro, tratando de aparentar repugnancia indiferencia; pero no el era posible dominar la dilatación de sus pupilas, el rubor en sus mejillas y el brillo antinatural que poseían sus ojos. El pelinegro lo estaba mirando, y aunque advirtió cada sentimiento del rubio, no demostró ninguna emoción.  
  
venia a explicarte lo de anoche- dijo Snape tú no tienes porque darme explicaciones- respondió cortantemente Lucius. No tengo porque, pero por la expresión de tu rostro, se que necesitas oírlas- finalizo el pelinegro.  
  
En ese momento, lo único que sentía Lucius era un odio inmenso, los demás sentimientos se esfumaron de un momento a otro; el punto débil de un Malfoy, era su orgullo, y Snape, (SNAPE) lo había herido de una manera impresionante, además d que lo había dejado sin poder contestar. No le era posible mentirle, ya que lo conocía tan bien, que lo notaria. Además de que ese maldito nudo en la garganta, ese si no había desaparecido y para hablar hacia un esfuerzo sobrenatural.  
  
por favor, Snape. No te creas tan afortunado, además tú y yo no teníamos nada como para reclamarnos. Y, lo que tu hagas con tu vida, no me importa en lo mas mínimo. Dijo el rubio.  
  
Lucius se paro esta vez si con la intención firme de largarse, pero el otro lo tomo de un brazo, lo tomo del rostro y le di un beso, un beso de los que solo el podía dar, maldijo entre si, además de que era tan patético el que le estuviera correspondiendo en el beso, sus rodillas flaquearon, y lagrimas comenzaron a bajar. Cuando Severus termino el beso, tuvo que detenerlo para que no se cayera, además deque por fin demostró una emoción en toda la noche: lastima.  
  
El rubio se encolerizo y trato de parar las lagrimas, esfuerzo que fue en vano; lloro por el nuevo sabor de sus labios, los que siempre sabían a café, ahora tenían un sabor a chocolate, lloro por ya no tenerlo y lloro por llorar, por mostrarse así de débil.  
  
Quiero desintoxicarme  
cortar esa dependencia  
antes que sea tarde  
  
Si hubiera poseído la fuerza necesaria, Lucius le hubiera dado una trompada al pelinegro, pero estaba a punto de caerse, además esa mirada de compasión lo hacia debilitarse poco a poco. Como pudo se deshizo de las manos que lo sostenían, y con mucho esfuerzo salio corriendo, rumbo a su habitación; olvidando sellarla con los hechizos, dejando en la sala a un Severus paralizado y asombrado, además de preocupado.  
  
Se tiro en su cama, atormentándose por no ser capaz de enfrentar a Snape, por ser tan débil con su sola presencia; arrepintiéndose de haberle conocido y sin darse cuenta ni quererlo enamorarse. Cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, y percibió el mismo olor dulzón que sintió en la sala. Ya no podría hacer nada, no podía escapar de ahí, lo único que quedaba era dejarse humillar más.  
  
Sintió una mano acariciar sus cabellos, un escalofrío recorrió al rubio; el toque de esas manos eran tan calmante y excitante, que no podía resistirse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue caer en brazos de Morfeo, soñando con aquellas manos, manos que lo desvistieron y lo metieron en la cama; porque a pesar de todo, todavía creían que ese ser de cabellos platinados, era poseedor de una belleza que no debía ser de este planeta.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Moryn: Yo la daría, seria increíble poder manejar lo que siente por solo un momento. 


	7. el baile y el salon

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora británica J.K. Rowling, la canción es de café tacuba; no tiene mucho que ver, pero personalmente es una de mis favoritas.  
  
Dedicado a la eterna luz de esperanza que habita dentro de todos nosotros.  
  
EL BAILE Y EL SALÓN  
(Severus)  
  
Nos besamos bailando  
En medio del lugar  
La música ya iba llegando  
Al último compás  
Miradas en silencio  
Y quien lo iba pensar  
Que después de este primer baile  
Me iba a enamorar  
  
El amanecer fue algo espectacular, era increíble que en sus brazos tuviera un ser tan perfecto como aquel. Era tan atrayente esa piel dorada, que parecía poseer luz propia; aquellos ojos dorados envolventes, intoxicantes; y ese cabello también dorado, que hacia una armonía tan perfecta con todos los detalles descritos y por describir, ese cabellos que parecía ser castaño, pero con unos tonos rubios; que podría decirse único en el planeta, ese tono tan extraño como el de un rubio, un rubio platinado, a punto de ser blanco, un rubio que en esos momentos estaba destrozado, pero que Severus lo ignoraba.  
  
Ese rubio era Lucius, ¿en donde se encontraría en esos momentos?, ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo acontecido en la noche?; pues era muy seguro que si, pero, ¿Cómo habría reaccionado?, estas eran algunas de las preguntas que llegaba a la mente de Severus, sin conocer o imaginar una respuesta concluyente. Pero, aquellas reflexiones, fueron interrumpidas, cuando el pelinegro sintió al castaño en sus brazos moverse.  
  
El licántropo se dio la vuelta, para quedar frente al slytherin, y cuando lo logro le dedico una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que haría convertirse al ser mas oscuro y amargado en un pequeño amable y tierno, aquellas sonrisas que no eran picaras, como cuando despertaba con Lucius, no era una sonrisa con algo de ¿satisfacción? ¿Descanso? ¿Alegría?, bueno, en realidad era indescriptible.  
  
Cuando terminaron el beso, notaron que en estos momentos Lupin ya debería encontrarse en clase, pero Severus no quería separase de aquella piel aterciopelada, que le hacia poseer sentimientos, que nunca imaginó sentir, le hacia desear que ese momento nunca terminara y que pudiera estar con ese ser por toda la eternidad.  
  
Pero, había una idea que siempre rondaba su mente, Severus sabía que la felicidad NUNCA era completa, siempre iba a faltar o sobrar un pequeño detalle, que los haría atormentarse. Por eso, quería aprovechar cada segundo, cada milésima, compartida con el castaño, porque estaba casi seguro, que a pesar de todas las promesas de amor que se habían dicho en la noche, y por muy sinceras que fueran; tal vez, por algún motivo, pudieran ser estropeadas y jamás cumplidas.  
  
Yo que era un solitario bailando  
Me quede sin hablar  
Mientras tú me fuiste demostrando  
Que el amor es bailar  
  
Lupin mostró intenciones claras de levantarse del lecho que habían construido con sus ropas, pero el slytherin lo halo suavemente, haciendo que se acostara nuevamente. El castaño señalo el reloj, dándole a entender de qué debía irse. El pelinegro empezó a revolver sus ropas y saco un collar, con un dije que parecía ser un reloj de arena en miniatura, se lo mostró al castaño y el nombrado volvió a la cama.  
  
Se quedaron un buen rato, así; hablándose al oído, explorando con sus lenguas la boca del prójimo, acariciando con sus manos cada milímetro de la piel del otro, hasta que el hambre hizo su llamado y tuvieron que irse. En verdad, ya parecía ser después de la hora del almuerzo, menos mal que a la sala donde se encontraban solo entraban los alumnos de noche, unos para tomar la clase de astronomía y otros, para hacer lo mismo que estaban haciendo ellos.  
  
Se vistieron y salieron, al estar en la puerta, Severus tomo el pequeño reloj de arena y dio unas vueltas, le dio un beso a Lupin y cada uno tomo un camino diferente, ambos notaron que estaba a punto de amanecer, así que se dirigieron rápidamente, cada uno a sus cuartos.  
  
El pelinegro entro a su habitación, se ducho, y se coloco su ropa, y sus diferentes artículos que utilizaba en el cuello y en los brazos, debía querer mucho a Lupin, para ser capas de dejar de asistir a esos festivales muggles de metal, cuando ya tenia todo planeado; porque a pesar de todo su recelo hacia lo muggle le encantaba, ese tipo de música, las costumbres y todo eso; le encantaba ir a esos conciertos a enloquecerse, fumar porquerías y estallar en lujuria.  
  
La vida es un gran baile  
Y el mundo es un salón  
Y hay muchas parejas bailando  
A nuestro alrededor  
Y entre toda esta gente  
Nos fuimos a encontrar,  
Parecíamos predestinados para así bailar  
  
Ese día bajo mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, pero, gracias a que no era muy sociable, no eran muchas las personas que se preocupaban por el; así que era muy seguro que nadie notara ese pequeño detalle. Eso le volvió a traer a la mente a un rubio Slytherin, como le iba a explicar lo que había pasado, pero cuando iba saliendo de su sala común, algo lo detuvo, era una especie de fuerza invisible que no lo dejaba pasar; así que decidió mirar al techo y vio lo que menos quería encontrar, uno de esos muérdagos encantados, con todas las ganas con que un condenado se dirige a ser fusilado, el decidió mirar con quien debía besarse.  
  
Gracias a Merlín, era Narcisa; no quería ni imaginarse que hubiera salido con los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle, no quería siquiera imaginarse besando a esos mastodontes. De todas formas, había tenido mas que un beso con aquella mujer, pero todo había sido bajo el efecto del alcohol, el la respetaba mucho, porque en un futuro no muy lejano ella sería la esposa de Malfoy, una muy buena por cierto, no tenia nada que envidiarle a ninguna otra mujer.  
  
Severus tomo la barbilla de la rubia, y se fueron acercando hasta que juntaron sus labios, la rubia decidió abrir su boca, con lo que Severus profundizo el beso; todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta, como si estuvieran planeando cada detalle. Cuando terminaron, decidieron salir juntos al gran comedor, algo muy raro en el comportamiento de la rubia, era que le encantaba hablar por el camino, y no lo había hecho, se había dirigido en completo silencio a su destino, ni siquiera se despidió y salio corriendo a donde sus amigas que la esperaban en la mesa.  
  
Y ahora que estamos en la pista tu y yo  
No quiero que dejemos de bailar así  
Pues vienen otros ritmos  
Que te quieren separar de mí  
Y no pueda abrazarte ni sentir tu cuerpo  
Y vuelva a bailar solo como antes  
De estar junto a ti  
  
Severus se sentó en su acostumbrada silla, y le sorprendió el no encontrar a Lucius, el cual siempre lo esperaba para por lo menos saludarse antes de ir a clase, y hoy que Severus no tenia que asistir a ninguna, podrían pasar un rato juntos; por lo que empezó a comprender que el rubio se encontraba furioso. Empezó a sentir que alguien que lo estaba mirando, por lo cual dejo de pensar en el rubio, al darse cuenta de quien era. Remus era el que le miraba y lanzándole sutiles pero cómplices sonrisas.  
  
Severus, demoro mucho comiendo el desayuno, por estar participando en aquel juego con el licántropo; juego que termino, cuando Black se presento en el comedor y se sentó junto al castaño. En ese momento, Severus acabo con su desayuno rápidamente y sin saber que hacer mientras llegaba el almuerzo, subió a su habitación, a leer, escuchar esa música, lamentándose por no salir en navidad a casa.  
  
Al mediodía, se dirigió a almorzar, no por hambre, sino por su urgencia de ver a Lupin nuevamente. Aquella plegaria fue escuchada, y allí, en la mesa de gryffindor estaba, tan dulce y perfecto como siempre, ya no con esa impresión de estar enfermo en todo momento, sino con la impresión de ser la persona mas afortunada del universo.  
  
El gryffindor le dio señas de que salieran juntos, Severus entendió tan rápidamente que se sorprendió. Cuando vio que el gryffindor había terminado con su almuerzo, se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, sin notar que ni Black, ni Lucius estaban en la mesa; los cuales en estos momentos, estaban preparando un plan que los separaría.  
  
Ambos se encontraron como por "casualidad" en la puerta, donde decidieron ir hacia el bosque prohibido, aquel lugar que tanto les llamaba la atención. Eran muchas las personas que temían entrar a ese lugar, pero para ellos era una muestra factible de su corazón; a pesar de ser tan llamativo y querer poder entrar, eran muchos los peligros que habitaban allí, y si alguien deseaba entrar debería ser muy valiente.  
  
Porque Remus, a pesar de sonreír siempre y a todas las personas, guardaba en su corazón un secreto, un secreto que le amargaba y le endurecía el corazón. Y Severus, siempre había sido despreciado por muchos, que creían que era alguien arrogante y odioso, pero las personas que lo alcanzaban a conocer como el gryffindor que se encontraba a su lado, sabían que era un ser que aunque extraño, inteligente y tolerante.  
  
En ese tiempo, sobraban las palabras. Se encontraban en un claro del bosque, sentados; rodeados de unicornios plateados que no notaban su presencia; cada uno pendiente de cada movimiento del otro, esperando que aquella felicidad que inundaba todos y cada uno de sus poros, y poder quedarse allí toda la eternidad abrazados, perdidos en esos ojos que los habían cautivado, los de uno color miel, tan dulces como ella, y los del otro aquel negro, que hacia como una coraza para que nadie pudiera penetrar en su corazón.  
  
Pero la noche llego, y muy en contra de su voluntad tuvieron que pararse y separar sus caminos, el pelinegro dirigiéndose a las mazmorras y el otro hacia una de las torres.  
  
Dijo la contraseña, entró a su sala común y en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, distinguió a un rubio al que no había visto en todo el día, y con una idea fija decidió ir a hablar con el, mientras iba hacia su acostumbrada silla, noto como el rubio trataba de ocultarse, extraño, muy extraño en el rubio que parecía siempre estar, un paso mas delante de cualquier persona, incluido el.  
  
Llego a su cometido, se sentó y espero un momento, para hablarle; y noto que en esos momentos, el rubio desviaba su mirada plateada del fuego y trataba de mirarlo sin hacerse notar. Hasta que mostró intenciones de levantarse, a lo cual el pelinegro reacciono y lo llamo. El rubio obedeció, tal como un perro fiel obedece al amo; cuando tomo asiento, Severus decidió mirarlo y le pareció increíble que aquel rostro que lo único que parecía demostrar era recelo y repugnancia; poseía los mismos síntomas que tenia Lupin la noche anterior.  
  
venia a explicarte lo de anoche- dijo Snape tú no tienes porque darme explicaciones- respondió cortantemente Lucius. No tengo porque, pero por la expresión de tu rostro, se que necesitas oírlas- finalizo el pelinegro.  
  
Por favor, como no iba a darle las explicaciones si estaba a punto de enloquecer, aquellos ojos brillantes, no eran muy normales en Lucius, en verdad no eran nada normales, nunca los había visto brillar y menos de esa manera, ya que siempre eran muy opacos y no mostraban sentimiento alguno.  
  
por favor, Snape. No te creas tan afortunado, además tú y yo no teníamos nada como para reclamarnos. Y, lo que tu hagas con tu vida, no me importa en lo mas mínimo. Dijo el rubio.  
  
Tan arrogante como siempre, pero Severus decidió para con eso y demostrarle que en verdad si le importaba, y cuando Lucius decidió levantarse, el lo asió del brazo, lo hizo girarse y le dio un beso, un beso desesperado. Pero de pronto, sintió un líquido tibio rozar sus mejillas y se separo del rubio, y cuando lo hizo, el nombrado casi cae al suelo, por lo cual tuvo que volverlo a tomar en sus brazos. Y luego lo vio llorando, como nunca lo había visto, y en vez de sentir remordimiento, lo único que sintió fue lastima.  
  
Lucius se safó de las manos del pelinegro, aquel sabiendo que no el rubio no podía soportar que alguien lo mirara con compasión, lastima; o alguno de aquellos sentimientos. Se dirigió hacia su habitación, con el pelinegro tras el; cuando Severus entro, lo encontró en la cama boca abajo, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue velar los sueños del humano mas bello, que había dado a fruto la tierra.  
  
Y aunque poseía esa belleza tan descomunal y gloriosa, además de esa inteligencia y ese entendimiento celestial, no podía ser correspondido, o al menos de la misma forma con que el amaba.  
  
Y así bailando quiero  
Que me hagas el amor  
De hombre a hombre  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?= Quieres acostarte conmigo.  
  
Moryn: pues, que podría decirte; puede ser que Sirius y yo nos encontremos mas que desesperados, y podamos llegar hasta esos extremos, ridículos en verdad. Y Lucius, en muchos lados lo ponen como el que controla la relación, pero para mi es todo lo contrario.  
  
Estartea-Snape: Espero que este capitulo te guste, pero creo que disfruto y escribo mejor los de Lucius.  
  
Salazar: disculpa si me equivoque, pero en mi fic Lucius es un año menor, así que estaría en sexto. Y lo de los diálogos, voy a tratar de solucionarlo, aunque no creo que pueda. Gracias por leer.  
  
Leily_snape: gracias por decir todo esto del fic, acá esta el capitulo, espero te guste y comentes sobre el.  
  
Recuerden la vida es justa y lo que no nos mata nos hace mas fuerte.  
  
PDT: Ustedes como quien ven a Lucius joven, yo lo veo como el vocalista de los Gus'n Roses.  
  
Hasta la próxima.  
  
Némesis Riddle Soul power. 


	8. like a stone

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la escritora británica J.K. Rowling, la canción es Audioslave; vocalizada por el papasote de Christopher John Cornell.  
  
Dedicado a la eterna luz de esperanza que habita dentro de todos nosotros.  
  
LIKE A STONE  
On a cobweb afternoon  
  
In a room full of emptiness  
  
By a freeway I confess  
  
I was lost in the pages  
  
Of a book full of death  
  
Reading how we'll die alone  
  
And if we're good we'll lay to rest  
  
Anywhere we want to go  
  
Esta no era una mañana radiante como una de las últimas, esta mañana era mas bien fría, no solo porque nevara, no, sino porque en el aire reinaba el aroma de la traición, una traición que primero fue cometida por amor, pero ahora era cometida por ingenuidad. Nos ubicamos en la torre de los gryffindors, los seres que en ese castillo, puede decirse son los mas valientes, porque esa es su cualidad, por eso es que se encuentran allí; ahora estamos en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo grado, pero, nos centramos únicamente en la actitud del hombre de cabellos castaños, que aun siendo tan dulce, conserva en su bello rostro algunas de esas facciones que lo visitan cada mes, en pocas palabras tiene un leve pero notable aire lobuno. Dejando a un lado las descripciones, comenzare contando su historia. El joven de cabellos castaños despertó sobresaltado, seguro había tenido un sueño no muy bueno, pero en estos momentos no recordaba que era, no presto atención a eso, pues sus sueños nunca eran predicciones o advertencias, y eso era nunca. Tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y podría jurar que era de una resaca, pero no había tomado en la noche, solo había estudiado, hablado con Sirius y luego había ido a dormir. Y ahora que se acordaba de Sirius, recordó que había quedado de pasar las vacaciones con el, por lo cual también recordó que no había empacado, para lo cual no encontró respuesta, ya que el era una persona que tenia que estar siempre a un paso de las demás, sabiendo donde están todas y cada una de sus cosas, llegar a conclusiones mas rápido que los demás y siempre tener un as bajo la manga. Eso era lo que creía nuestro personaje, el creía tener todo su mundo bajo control, el pensaba que nadie podía entrar en su mente y en su corazón y volverlos jirones; pero era obvio que no, todos tenemos nuestro talón de Aquiles, todos podemos cometer errores que dejen asequibles a nuestros amigos y enemigos, todo nuestro ser. Parecía ser que todos sus compañeros habían bajado a desayunar, por lo visto había dormido mucho, así que sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto, se ducho y comenzó a empacar todo, tan ordenadamente como fuera posible, pero mientras hacia eso, sentía un vació, un vació que primero comenzó en su vientre, pero que cada vez iba subiendo de intensidad y por ultimo llego a su pecho. No había explicaciones del porque de lo que estaba sintiendo, en realidad era absurdo; en estos momentos debería estar saltando de la dicha, ya que pasaría uno de los mejores meses de su vida, al lado del hombre que tanto amaba y que tanto lo amaba, pero aunque intentara creer eso, no lo lograba, dentro de si mismo, sabia que eso era una mentira, no sabia porque, pero así era; pero eso era algo tan minúsculo e insignificante, que no le presto la atención requerida. Termino de empacar sus cosas, todo debidamente clasificado por forma, color y tamaño; dejó las maletas sobre la cama y viendo que era hora del almuerzo, decidió bajar al gran comedor a tomarlo, como también a buscar a Sirius, y a sus amigos, que desde el desayuno no habían regresado a la habitación. Y eso hizo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludando a toda persona que cruzaba su camino. Cuando llego a su cometido, se sentó y se dispuso a comer, y no tuvo que esperar mucho, para que sus amigos llegaran, haciendo el alborozo y el estruendo de siempre, motivo por el cual era muy fácil reconocerlos. Y era extraño, que él siendo una persona tan seria y tímida, pudiera ser uno de los mejores amigos de estos seres tan extrovertidos; y aunque debido a la seriedad que él aparentaba, le fue otorgado el titulo de prefecto, con el único fin de calmar a sus amigos, nunca había cumplido su trabajo.  
  
In your house I long to be  
  
Room by room patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
like a stone I'll wait for you there  
  
alone  
  
Sus amigos lo saludaron, y le relataron cada una de sus anécdotas y aventuras que vivieron en su ausencia, rieron muchísimo, era increíble todo lo que ellos podían hacer por el, y por eso les debía mucho y seria capaz de pagar ese precio como fuera; ya que habían muchas personas, que conociendo su problema, eran capaces de aceptarlo, y otros aunque lo aceptaban, siempre tenían algo de recelo hacia con el. Aunque eso era muy obvio, si el fuera una persona normal, tendría mucho miedo de que el ser con que compartía todos sus secretos, todas sus venturas y desventuras, en cualquier momento lo atacara y lo devorara. Por eso debía mucho a sus amigos, porque ellos además de que lo comprendieron y lo aceptaron, habían arriesgado su vida compartiendo sus noches de transformación, compartiendo su dolor y compartiendo su angustia. Por ellos, seria capaz, de dar algo mas valioso que su vida, el entregaría por esos tres hasta su alma, su espíritu, todo su ser. En verdad, les estaba agradecido a esos tres, por ser tan bueno como eran, porque ni siquiera en su familia después de convertirse en un hombre lobo, lo habían tratado con tanta gentileza. Terminaron de almorzar, y fueron rumbo a sus aposentos, Sirius coloco un brazo sobre los hombros de Lupin y se fueron los dos hablando de lo emocionante que iban a ser esas vacaciones. El licántropo escucho con suma atención cada una de las ideas que Sirius tenia en mente y estuvo de acuerdo en hacer todo lo que el pedía, en verdad seria imposible aburrirse un segundo en semejante compañía. Cuando ya ordenaron su habitación y cuadraron los últimos detalles los cuatro bajaron rumbo a los carruajes, para que pudieran ser llevados al ferrocarril y poder ir a sus casas. Cuando estaban por llegar, Lupin se sobresalto y dijo que había olvidado algo, que siguieran y el después los alcanzaba. El castaño corrió lo que mas pudo y tomo la foto de Amy Lee que había dejado en su mesa de noche. Estaba tan agitado que no pudo devolverse rápidamente, de todas formas no estaba muy seguro de que sus amigos lo esperaran, uno de sus defectos era la impaciencia, debida a su hiperactividad, por eso no era muy viable el que estuvieran esperándolo. Salio a los terrenos y se subió al primer carruaje que encontró sin importarle quien estaba adentro, cuando lo noto, ya era muy tarde para bajarse y tampoco le iba a dar ese gusto a la persona que estaba ahí sentada.  
  
On my deathbed I will pray  
  
To the gods and the angels  
  
Like a pagan to anyone  
  
Who will take me to heaven  
  
To a place I recall  
  
I was there so long ago  
  
The sky was bruised  
  
The wine was bled  
  
And there you led me on  
  
Lupin pensó que ese iba a ser un viaje muy aburridor, pero se equivoco; frente a el se encontró a Severus Snape, tan serio e impenetrable como siempre lo era; pero esta actitud cambio al notar que era Lupin el que entraba. El castaño se sentó frente al pelinegro y empezó a mirar el paisaje por la ventana, pero noto como el slytherin no quitaba su mirada de sobre el. Decidió seguirle el juego, no iba a mostrar ninguna debilidad ante el, sus miradas chocaron, y el gryffindor noto en los ojos del otro, algún sentimiento, no sabia en concreto cual era, pero encontrar que aquel ser que tenia el temperamento de una piedra, sintiera algo en lo mas mínimo era muy raro. El entupido juego de miradas termino hasta que Severus no resistió más y se lanzo buscando los labios del licántropo con los suyos. Lupin estaba aterrorizado, ¿Qué demonios era lo que le pasaba a Snape?; al principio no respondió el beso, pero cuando Severus lamía con su lengua los labios del otro, Lupin sin saber por que razón dejo que el hiciera lo que quería. El gryffindor se extraño de la cantidad de sentimientos que producía el besarlo, parecía que ya lo hubieran hecho y por la actitud de Snape podría jurar que si, pero era imposible el recordarlo; lo único que podía recordar en estos momentos era a un pelinegro de ojos claros, que estaba esperándolo para pasar uno de los mejores veranos que pudiera haberse imaginado. Pero había algo, que no le permitía despegarse de aquellos labios pálidos y finos, eso que lo hacia permanecer allí, era machismo mas fuerte de el sentimiento de culpa.  
  
In your house I long to be  
  
Room by room patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Like a stone I'll wait for you there  
  
Alone Alone  
  
Se separaron rotundamente cuando notaron que el carruaje paro, cada uno parecía hipnotizado con todas y cada una de las facciones del otro, y aunque Lupin no podía creer lo que hacia decidió tocar aquella pálida piel y aquel oscuro cabello. Aquella magia parecía que fuera imposible que terminara, estos dos seres parecían rodeados de una aurora celestial, pero esto no duraría para siempre, ya que en medio de su embelezo la puerta del carro se abrió mostrando la silueta de un chico de mas o menos su edad, el cual mostraba un leve pero notable disgusto.  
  
And on I read  
  
Until the day was done  
  
And I sat in regret  
  
Of all the things I've done  
  
For all that I've blessed  
  
And all that I've wronged  
  
In dreams until my death  
  
I will wander on  
  
PDT: Ustedes como quien ven a Snape joven, yo lo veo como el guitarrista de mana.  
  
Hasta la próxima.  
  
Némesis Riddle Soul power 


	9. the love is only a feeling

Disclaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. La canción es The Darkness (británicos por cierto).  
  
Dedicatoria: Ahora ahí nueva inspiración, (menos mal, porque hacia rato no actualizaba), entonces este capitulo y algunos de los siguientes, irán para mi Lestat real.  
THE LOVE IS ONLY A FEELING  
(Lucius)  
  
¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque siempre tenia que sucederle a el?, porque maldita razón había abierto la maldita puerta, porque tuvo que estar precisamente él con él, precisamente en ese puto carruaje. Podría haber jurado que hay se encontraba la rubia, porque el corazón le decía eso, que hay estaba su prometida; y toda su jodida vida había tenido una gran intuición, ¿Por qué la muy maldita venia a fallar ahora?  
  
¿Y que esperaban mirándolo con la boca abierta?, ah, acaso el tenia que hacerlo todo, acaso el tenia que empezar a insultarlos y/o lastimarlos. Porque no hacían nada esa partida de estúpidos, porque no lo insultaban o salían corriendo o hacían algo los malnacidos.  
  
Tomo una decisión, él no iba a retirarse, esperaría a que ellos lo hiciesen, no iba a demostrar lo débil que se sentía en casos como esos; además de todo deseaba con toda su alma saber como hizo el remedo de hombre, para librarse de una poción tan fuerte pero sutil, que ni siquiera Severus había hallado cura, bueno hasta donde sabía, pero después de todo lo que había ocurrido no sabía ni que pensar.  
  
Observó como Snape le hablaba al oído a Lupin, como dándole una orden, la orden era que siguiera que más tarde el lo alcanzaría; Lupin sabiendo la situación de estos dos se fue, no sin antes salvarse de una mirada aterradora que le dirigía el rubio.  
  
Cuando ya Lupin había subido al tren, Severus bajó del carruaje, tomó de la mano al rubio, el cual a pesar de lo que había pensado el pelinegro no rechazó su mano; lo llevó dentro del tren a un vagón que quedaba en lo más profundo, donde siempre acostumbraban a ir y venir, para que ninguna persona los interrumpiera.  
  
Severus se sentó frente a Lucius sin soltar su mano, y se quedó mirándolo durante bastante rato, momentos en los que Lucius se sonrojaba y que no fue capaz de responder a su mirada; primero que todo por vergüenza y además por que estaban recorriendo por su mente miles de hermosos recuerdos, entre ellos el primero, el día en que había conocido a Severus.  
  
The first flush of youth was upon you when our eyes first met  
  
and I knew that to you and into your life I had to get  
  
I felt light-headed at the touch of this strangers hand  
  
an assault my defenses systematically failed to withstand  
  
Flashback Un rubio (muy guapo por cierto) se encontraba en los vestidores de la escuela de la serpiente: Slytherin, hoy era día del partido de quidditch, jugaría su casa contra los hurones, un partido que suponía ser muy fácil, en verdad, demasiado para alguien tan talentoso como Lucius.  
  
Era su primer año en la escuela y ya integraba el equipo de quidditch de su casa y además era vanagloriado por todos y todas. A pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba estudiando era de los más populares, solo competía contra los merodeadores, pero eso era lago que lo traía sin importancia.  
  
Salió al partido, calculo unos diez minutos para que terminara, todo sería muy rápido, ni siquiera sabrían que los había golpeado. Pero el no contaba con todas las vueltas que da el destino, todo lo que falta para que algo se logre.  
  
Lamentablemente, ahora se encontraba en la enfermería, gracias a una bludger tirada por un golpeador con excelente puntería, pues lo había dejado inconsciente durante varias horas y hasta ahora despertaba. Al abrir los ojos no encontró a nadie conocido junto a él, solamente estaba un chico que si no se equivocaba estaba en su misma casa, no podía estar del todo seguro ya que solo le parecía haberlo visto unas tres veces.  
  
Empezaba a recordar un poco más, si, ese chico era de su casa, además era todo un prodigio en pociones, pero no conocía el motivo de que estuviera cuidándolo. Pero, las respuestas llegaron muy rápido, la enfermera le informó, que como estaba muy ocupada, había escogido a algunos brillantes compañeros para que colaboraran en su labor.  
  
El rubio comenzó la conversación, empezando por estudios, pasando por maestros, comida, música, mujeres. Descubrieron que tenían mucho en común, y gracias a eso la tortura del pelinegro no fue tan dura.  
  
Salieron al poco rato, cuando el rubio dejó de tener mareos; prometieron volver a hablarse, pero como una de esas promesas que no se quieren cumplir, de todos modos a ninguno le importaba si el otro existía.  
  
Pero todo ya estaba escrito, después de eso no hacían sino encontrarse en los pasillos, en el comedor, en la biblioteca, hasta en la oficina del director; así que dejaron de estarse esquivando y comenzaron una verdadera amistad.  
  
Esa amistad se volvió en cariño, y luego ese cariño se transformó en amor. Un amor puro y correspondido, pues los dos se amaban tanto que ya no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro, y continuamente se preguntaban como habían podido vivir todo ese tiempo sin su otra parte. Era claro, de que no pensaban igual: uno era elegante y por decirlo de una manera luminoso, en cambio el otro era brillante, pero mas bien opaco; pero se complementaban de una manera tan perfecta que daban envidia.  
  
Pero a pesar de lo que el uno sentía por el otro, ninguno fue capas de decir lo que sentía y nunca fueron capaces de hacerlo. Lo único que pasó, fue que paso, primero fue un beso, luego caricias y todo terminó en la cama.  
  
'Cos you came at a time  
  
when the pursuit of one true love in which to fall  
  
was the be all and end all  
  
Lucius se había enamorado de cada pequeño detalle del rostro de su amado, se había enamorado de sus negros ojos, de sus finos labios, de aquellos cortos sonrojos que invadían al pelinegro en ocasiones cuando se encontraba con el, se había enamorado tanto que nunca imaginó una vida sin él, sin aquel ser oscuro que corrompiera su alma y lo hiciera volar.  
  
Pero en todo parte decían lo mismo; en películas, en canciones en libros; siempre repetían que todo lo que empezaba acabaría, casi siempre mal, pero siempre acabaría, pero cuando se esta enamorado ¿Cuándo se piensa en las consecuencias?, pues nunca, porque el amor atonta pero es lo que da sentido a la vida.  
  
Love is only a feeling  
  
(drifting away)  
  
when I'm in your arms I start believing  
  
(its here to stay)  
  
but love is only a feeling  
  
Anyway  
  
Recordar era doloroso, pero era algo que no podía controlar, es que era impasible creer que todo lo que había sentido, tuviera que terminar solo por no hacerse mas daño; pero el no quería olvidar lo que se sentía estar entre esos brazos, escuchando a un corazón, que gritaba que era suyo, ese ritmo que daba tanta paz y que le encantaba poseer.  
  
The state of elation that this union of hearts achieved  
  
I had seen, I had touched, I had tasted and I truly believed  
  
that the light of my life  
  
would tear a hole through each cloud that scudded by  
  
just to beam on you and I  
  
Como era posible que todo lo que habían vivido tendrían que botarlo a la basura, solo porque un extraño llegó a arruinarlo todo, no había justificación para eso, eso era completamente absurdo y fuera de lugar; debían aclarar todo eso, debía escuchar las razones para que Snape lo cambiara, porque debían ser buenas, porque le muy bien conocía que el podía hacerlo feliz y que nadie lo amaba mas que el, por lo menos hasta ahora.  
  
El pelinegro no dijo nada, únicamente cambio de asiento, sentándose al lado del rubio, luego lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un cálido abrazo, que Lucius respondió como si su vida se le fuera en ello, como todo lo que existiera en ese mundo fuera su ángel oscuro, y lo único que hizo fue llorar en su hombro, aunque había prometido no volver a llorar por el, y mucho menos en su presencia; pero ese llanto era imposible de retener, porque muy seguramente era la ultima vez que iba a estar cerca de él.  
  
Nuevamente, olvidando su orgullo, lo único que supo decir entre sollozos era que se quedara, que por favor no lo dejara, que el no podía vivir sin el, le confeso por primera vez cuanto lo amaba, cuanto podría ofrecerle si lo elegía a él.  
  
Severus solo le acaricio el cabello y le dijo que no se iba a apartar de su lado, que todo lo que había pasado era solo una aventura mas, que no debía preocuparse, que el debería saber que siempre regresaría a su lado.  
  
Lucius sabía que eso no era mas que una puta mentira, pero lo único que le quedaba era creerla, era confiar en que ese jodido capricho se le pasaría pronto, y pronto recapacitaría que en verdad el era su otra parte, que ellos debían terminar juntos, porque el había hecho que eso fuera así.  
  
Como odiaba a Lupin, lo odiaba por ser tan afortunado, por que solo en una noche había logrado lo que a él le había tomado meses de esfuerzos, lo odiaba por que por él, Severus había sido capaz de mentirle, sabiendo que si le mentía, por mas esperanzadora que sonara la mentira, su corazón se iba a destruir en miles de pedazos porque esa era la traición mas grande que podría haber cometido. Notas autora:  
  
Por fin otro capitulo.  
  
Bueno, aquí va un intento de traducción de la canción:  
  
I parte  
  
La primera vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron, vi tu primer rubor en la juventud Y desde así ahí supe que debía conseguirte a ti y a tu vida Sentía mi cabeza llena de luz con el toque de tus extrañas manos Un ataque que mis defensas no pudieron resistir.  
  
II parte  
  
Porque llegaste en un momento Cuando en la búsqueda de un amor verdadero iba a caer Este fue el comienzo y el fin de todo  
  
Coro El amor es solo un sentimiento (voy a la deriva lejos) Cuando estoy en tus brazos, empiezo a creer (que esta aquí para quedarse) Pero el amor es solo un sentimiento Sin embargo  
  
III Parte  
  
El estado de júbilo que logro la unión de nuestros corazones Había visto, tocado, saboreado y creído de verdad Que la luz de mi vida rasgaría un agujero Y nos alumbraría a ti y a mí  
  
Y, no es lindo estar enamorados? 


	10. now that I miss her

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Brothers, esta vez la canción es de elefant y el intento de traducción se encuentra abajo.  
  
Dedicatoria: A mí amado y hermoso Lestat.  
  
NOW THAT I MISS HER  
  
When I first saw her, I knew that I loved her  
When I said goodbye, I knew that I lost her  
Now that I miss her, I wish I could kiss her  
And tell her c'mon girl, you know that I need you  
  
Lupin había acabado de entrar al vagón del tren donde se encontraban, era muy raro no haberlo visto por los carruajes, si había dicho que no se demoraba y por supuesto con todo el ruido que hacían el y sus amigos habría sido muy fácil encontrarlos. Tal vez esa puntada en el pecho quería decirle algo, pero estaba seguro de que no debía preocuparse de nada, con lo de la poción de la noche anterior.  
  
Lupin, extrañamente llegó muy pensativo, debería sentirse mas bien feliz por poder salir a vacaciones y por pasarlas con su "amigo" Sirius, y el garantizaba que serian inolvidables. Sin más Sirius quiso iniciar la conversación, pero no podía profundizarla mucho ya que no se encontraban solos, y a pesar de que sus amigos habían aceptado su relación, se notaba que no era fácil para ellos tolerarla.  
  
Pero a pesar de todo lo que trataba el ojiazul de llamar la atención del castaño, el otro no parecía interesarle mucho sus esfuerzos, porque aunque respondía a todo lo que le preguntaba, lo único que decía era monosílabos. Ahí había algo grave, ni siquiera cuando se veía a escondidas con Snape lo ignoraba de esa manera tan... descarada.  
  
And without her, it all feels the same  
And without her, you got no one else to blame  
  
Tendría que agradecer a la deidad correspondiente, pues había oído su plegaria y James y Peter habían salido del vagón con rumbo a quien sabe donde, no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, lo único que le importaba en estos momentos era saber que demonios le pasaba a Lupin, quería conocer el porque de su comportamiento.  
  
Se hizo en el asiento junto a él, el castaño apenas sintió que alguien se situó junto a él, dirigió la mirada al intruso, a lo que se encontró con su hermoso acompañante Black. Le dio una breve sonrisa y se dedico a ver el paisaje por la ventana.  
  
Sirius tenía ganas de zarandearlo, de hacer que lo viera, de hacerse notar; pero parecía que todos los esfuerzos eran inútiles. Solamente se le ocurrió besarlo, y si en verdad con eso no reaccionaba, con nada lo haría. Bueno, no era que le gustara mucho robar besos, además nunca lo había necesitado porque era a él al que le robaban; pero en estos casos debía hacerse.  
  
Paso su brazo por sobre el hombro del licántropo y con su otra mano le tomó el rostro y lo obligó a mirarlo, el hombre lobo parecía un poco esquivo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Sirius procedió con su cometido, fue acercándose al rostro de aquel ser al que tanto amaba, de aquella persona que lo había hecho enamorarse como nunca había imaginado, de aquel hombre que lo desvelaba por las noches, queriendo solo velar sus sueños.  
  
Cuan grande fue la desilusión del pelinegro, sería incapaz de explicarse; Sirius quería poder entregarlo todo en ese beso, pero ese beso no fue correspondido de la misma forma, es más, ni siquiera fue correspondido. Esos rosados labios del castaño, estaban impregnados de traición, y traición fresca, reciente, acabada de cometer.  
  
Pero como había sido posible, la noche anterior había dejado todo perfecto para que Lupin no recordara ninguna de eso que decía sentir por otra persona que no fuera el. Pero parecía que tal ves el futuro si estaba escrito, porque las fuerzas del destino, habían conspirado tan duramente para que su plan no tuviera éxito que era inconcebible.  
  
I went to the movies and stared at the big screen  
I thought that I saw her looking right at me  
  
El ojiazul quería que del suelo se abriera un hoyo y se lo tragara. Sabia que era lo que venía después de esto, y no quería escucharlo, no tendría las fuerzas para soportarlo. Si solamente cuando un slytherin rubio le contó todo lo que sabia, le dio tan duro, la reacción que tendría si lo escuchaba de sus propios labios seria espantosa.  
  
Sirius se separo lentamente del licántropo y posó su mirada en el suelo, después de pensarlo unos segundos, considero que lo mas honorable sería salir de allí a donde se encontraban sus amigos, pero cuando dio la intención de pararse, su acompañante lo tomó del brazo, dándole a entender que tomara asiento.  
  
Debemos hablar - comento el moreno Humm – fue la respuesta del más pálido, no por descortesía o por ser grosero, sino porque tenía problemas para hablar. ¿Qué fue lo que paso anoche? – pregunto con esa mirada soñadora que lo derretía.  
  
Podría haberle mentido y el otro ni se hubiera enterado, o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía. Pero no le pareció para nada correcto, el sabía lo que era estar enamorado y no podía juzgarlo; quería, aunque le costara mucho actuar como el quería que actuara los demás si el se encontrara en esa situación.  
  
Por ese motivo, le contó las cosas tal y como habían sucedido, le dijo como se había enterado, como se había sentido, le dijo también lo de la poción, aunque con eso arriesgara su relación; que en estos momentos no sabía cual era. Notó como su compañero colocaba cuidado a cada sílaba que pronunciaba, sin ni siquiera inmutarse, como si en esos cortos días Snape hubiera podido contagiarlo de su frialdad.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida, Black pudo encontrar a un Lupin enfadado y no era muy agradable. No era de aquellos que levantaba el mundo a gritos, insultos y blasfemias; todo lo contrario desde que el pelinegro acabo de contar su historia no pronunció palabra en todo el camino.  
  
Sirius intuyo que todos sus planes habían sido echados a la basura, ya no iría con él a ningún lado, y muy posiblemente Lupin pasara las vacaciones con su nueva pareja o lo que fuera el slytherin. Eso, seria un karma insoportable, le era difícil vivir sin verlo, tocarlo y besarlo, pero seria mucho mas duro saber que era otra persona la que cumplía con esas tareas.  
  
And all I can do is just write a song about her  
And hope that one day, hope that one day  
She turns around, she turns around  
  
Y así como lo pensó el pelinegro, así fue; Lupin salio rápidamente del compartimiento, sabiendo muy bien a quien buscaba, a un slytherin odioso y "horrible", que lo único que haría seria lastimarlo. Eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Sirius, pero en realidad no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.  
  
Siguió a Lupin con la mirada y suerte para el, ya había encontrado a Snape y estaban hablando muy juntos, debería dejar de mirarlos, pero el alma de masoquista no lo dejaba. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que ya era poco o nada lo que le importaba a Remus, porque ni siquiera intentó buscarlo con el rabillo del ojo, nunca dio una mirada a atrás, al parecer estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Un golpe duro, porque el castaño era alguien que se proponía pocas cosas en la vida, pero todas y cada una de ellas, por más sudor que costar, era capaz de cumplirla, no importaba contra que o contra quien le tocara luchar.  
  
I hear the phone ringing  
I know that she's calling  
I hear her voice singing  
And this is her answer  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¿Acaso no es lindo enamorarse?  
  
AHORA QUE SE HA MARCHADO  
  
Cuando la vi por primera vez, supe que debía amarla Cuando le dije adios, supe que la había perdido Ahora que se ha marchado, deseo poder besarla Y le digo vuelve chica, tu sabes que te necesito  
  
Y sin ella, todo es lo mismo Y sin ella, no consigo a nadie mas para culpar  
  
Fui al cine y mire la pantalla gigante E imagine viendola aparecer frente a mi  
  
Y sin ella, todo es lo mismo Y sin ella, no encuentra a nadie mas para culpar Pero tu, pero tu  
  
Y todo lo que puedo hacer es escribir una canción sobre ella Y esperar que un día, esperar que un día Ella de la vuelta, ella de la vuelta  
  
Y oigo sonar el teléfono Y se que ella esta llamando Y oigo su voz cantando Y esa es su respuesta  
  
Hasta la próxima y recuerden: sexo, drogas y rock' n roll.  
  
Némesis Riddle. Soul Power 


	11. ESTRANGED

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers. La canción es de los guns n' roses, los cuales creo me inspirarán en los próximos capítulos.  
  
Dedicatoria: A todas las personas que se encuentren castigadas como yo, solamente por acompañar en las perras a los amigos.  
  
ESTRANGED  
  
Y ahora que seria de su vida, ahora si había terminado con su relación por todos lados, ahora si no había vuelta de hoja. Este era su fin.  
  
Se encontraba en su limusina rumbo a su mansión, le gustaban mucho esos transportes muggles, tan silenciosos y rápidos, cuyo precio solo era una parte de la capa de ozono; eso era algo que escuchaba y veía en anuncios muggles, y muchas de esas personas protestaban por eso y por todo lo que contaminaba, pero sus protestas no era que lograran mucho.  
  
A pesar de su estado melancólico no pudo dejar de admirar los hermosos paisajes londinenses, su gente bella caminando con cubre todos y bufandas mientras el se encontraba resguardado en el coche. Por el camino vio muchos anuncios para un concierto de música rock, pero en los afiches los músicos lucían completamente distintos a los que el conocía en el mundo mágico.  
  
Por ejemplo, en su mundo los cantantes vestían túnicas desgarradas y desteñidas, pero no dejaban ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo, mientras que los artistas muggles vestían ropa ajustada y muy pocas veces camisa. Sin saber porque le entraron muchas ganas de asistir, pero si su madre se enteraba era capaz de borrarlo del árbol genealógico, pero ya había hecho muchos meritos para que ella lo hiciera, así que un golpe más.  
  
Así, que decidió ingresar a esa cultura, por lo menos en las vacaciones; ya que no tendría nada que hacer, no quería pasar todas las noches pensando en lo que había pasado, quería dedicar ese descanso no a cuidar su padre (no por mal hijo sino porque lo deprimía mas), sino a sacarse de su mente a su antiguo amor, quería desechar de su cerebro y su corazón esas ideas de rogarle que regresara.  
  
Ahora que estaba lejos era mucho más fácil pensar en eso sin dolor, sin remordimiento, era mas fácil concluir que fue una niñería el llorar por esa razón, era muchísimo mas fácil decir que todo lo que había pasado no lo iba a destruir, que seria fuerte y aguantaría. Y así seria.  
  
Llegó a su casa, y nadie notó su llegada, lo que era un gran alivio, no quería encontrarse con una madre que le diera sermones sobre su comportamiento. Solo quería distraerse en algo, así que vagando por la casa encontró en las mazmorras un objeto muggle, una caja con un vidrio. Oprimió el botón que decía power y unas imágenes y sonidos, empezaron a salir de la caja.  
  
Vio algunos cortos de películas, noticieros, pero luego de un rato encontró lo que andaba buscando, estaban hablando sobre los conciertos a los que el quería asistir, hablaron un poco con los artistas y cada vez se fue enamorando mas de ellos, también dijeron el precio de las boletas, el lugar donde las vendían y donde se presentarían.  
  
No sabía porque en su casa había muchos objetos muggles, si su familia los aborrecía, pero gracias a eso no tendría que ir hasta el callejón diagon a cambiar su dinero mágico por el otro. Pero ya era de noche y no las estaban vendiendo, además tenía tanta hambre que podría comerse una vaca el solo, eso sin contar con el inmenso cansancio que ya casi lo hacia cerrar los ojos.  
  
Aun no tenía ganas de ver a su familia, así que se dirigió a la cocina, saludo al mayordomo y a las empleadas y les pidió que le prepararan emparedado, con una de esas bebidas gaseosas negras muggles que tanto le gustaban, pero que aun no aprendía a pronunciar bien.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se dirigía a su alcoba, cuando logró llegar, acabo rápidamente con lo que había pedido, se puso la pijama y se acostó a dormir, pensando que mañana seria un nuevo y gran día.  
  
No soñó con nada interesante, solo con un mundo de formas y colores, todos los colores del arco iris, estando el solo en un campo corriendo. Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue invitar a James a asistir con él al concierto, lo cual hizo escribiéndole una carta. Luego se baño y se vistió y bajo rumbo a la sala donde se imaginaba lo estaba esperando una madre amargada.  
  
Y estaba en todo lo correcto, la persona que le había otorgado el don de vivir se encontraba leyendo esa tonta revista de corazón de bruja. Sirius imaginó que estaría buscando consejos de cómo conservarse a pesar de la edad, o tal vez mirando la lista de los magos más codiciados, y esa lista lo asustaba, ya que como el pertenecía a una acaudalada familia, lo más seguro era que después de terminar la escuela, brujas reporteras estuvieran tras el entrevistándole.  
  
Bajo al comedor y desayuno lo que anteriormente le habían preparado, comió con todo el gusto que pudo sin ansiar terminar ya que no sabia que hacer. Sus empleadas llevaron los trastes a la cocina, y Sirius lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ir a ver su padre y preguntarle como había estado.  
  
Tal como había pensado el día anterior, fue una visita muy deprimente. Su padre no era muy viejo, pero estaba seguro de que eran sus últimos tiempos, no sabia cuanto mas duraría, pero tampoco quería averiguar.  
  
Cuando se encontraba almorzando, llego su querida lechuza, tomo su carta y la guardo ya que su madre lo estaba mirando amenazante. Termino su comida rápido y salio a los jardines, camino hasta donde empezaba su pequeño lago (comparado con los Hogwarts), que en estos momentos estaba congelado y daba una vista estupenda, y abrió el sobre.  
  
En la carta James se disculpaba y le decía que no podía acompañarlo, por sus múltiples responsabilidades (con evans), y Sirius suspiro por como era capaz de volver una mujer a su amigo.  
  
Así que no tuvo más remedio que salir el solo a conseguir lo que quería. Como ya había mencionado antes, Sirius tenía en su casa miles de objetos muggles, entre esos una motocicleta, la cual aprendió a conducir muy rápidamente, con ayuda de su mayordomo.  
  
Entonces, se colocó el casco y salio con rumbo a tiendas de ropa y las taquillas del teatro. Compro las entradas mas caras que habían, porque en esa taquilla no había fila, además consiguió una ropa que al momento de medírsela hizo babear hasta al dueño del almacén, aunque treinta años mayor que el.  
  
En ese transcurso, consiguió también un equipo de sonido, y unos discos recomendados por unos chicos que acababa de conocer, que le ofrecieron ayudarle en lo que necesitaba si volvían a verse.  
  
Por poco y no puede utilizar el equipo, ya que se dio cuenta de que en el único lugar donde había electricidad era en las mazmorras, y no iba a ir allá a escuchar nada, así que tuvo que revolver toda la casa para lograrlo.  
  
Después de mucho esfuerzo puedo escuchar los discos y le encantaron los sonidos y la letra, aquella música era fuerte, pero en algunas su letra era completamente romántica, en cambio en otras demostraba odio, resentimiento y desamor.  
  
Los días posteriores a este, se siguió viendo con sus nuevos amigos, quienes lo adentraron más en el mundo muggle, y noto que ellos no tenían nada que envidiarles a los magos, ellos tenían la vida que querían y no dependían de nadie que los cuidara. Pero con eso llegaron los problemas, Sirius comenzó a llegar a la madrugada, y su madre cada vez estaba más histérica, así que luego de eso ni siquiera iba a su casa.  
  
Al fin llego el día del concierto y Sirius creía ser el rey del mundo, él y sus amigos habían comprado unas de las mejores entradas. Sirius había visto muchos video conciertos hasta ese entonces, pero nunca había estad en uno, así que estaba emocionadísimo, además de que las bandas que se presentaban le gustaban un montón.  
  
Cuando todo estaba completamente oscuro comenzó la música, todas las personas saltaban y gritaban histéricas, tatareando la letra de la canción. Sirius empezó a saltar y gritar como poseso dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la canción, comenzó a tomar y a fumar con sus colegas, y se encontraba en una ensoñación tremenda, todo el mundo le daba vueltas y tenia nauseas; pero se sentía increíble.  
  
Empezó a ser empujado por todos lados y en uno de sus saltos creyó ver una persona conocida, cada vez estaban más cerca, ambos estaban saltando y gritando, y parecía reconocerse.  
  
Cuando estuvieron cerca Sirius estiro las manos y comenzó a palparle la cara para reconocerlo, y si era alguien conocido era Lucius Malfoy. Era así de grande la "traba" que se saludaron y se abrazaron y empezaron a saltar juntos.  
  
Duraron los dos agarrados todo el tiempo, hasta que Lucius lo invito a quedarse en su casa, ya que como su familia estaba de paseo haría una fiesta allí. Sirius muy contento acepto e invito a sus amigos, los cuales obviamente aceptaron.  
  
En la casa hubo licor y música de sobra, y fue allí donde Sirius tuvo su primera experiencia sexual grupal, eso incluía a Malfoy y todo. Motivo por el cual el anfitrión lo invito a pasar el resto de vacaciones en su mansión para compartir ideas y todo eso.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Este fic lo hice estando aburrida en la casa por culpa de mis padres, y por su incomprensión.  
  
Este fic esta inspirado en mi nuevo amor roquero, un maniaco depresivo llamado axl rose.  
  
Este fic no demorara mucho en actualizarse porque estoy en vacaciones y tengo mucho tiempo libre.  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
MaizaHerlo: Para mi no es malo amar a dos yo estoy en eso, pero es que ambos son tan diferentes y tan originales, que como no hacerlo. Saria-sly: Te agradezco que comentes sobre esta historia, y eso de revisar mi manera de escribir, podías explicármelo mejor?  
  
Gracias a toda la gente que lee esto, y si a alguien le gusta la misma música que a mí, agréguenme a sus contactos:  
  
Nemesisriddlehotmail.com  
  
Sexo, drogas y rock n' roll  
  
Ahí se ven  
  
Nemesis Riddle. Soul power 


	12. LOCOMOTIVE

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling, la canción es locomotiva, pero no puedo subir la letra será en otra ocasión. Es como ya lo había advertido de los guns n' roses, lo cual lamento mucho no poder subirlas porque esta y la anterior son muy bellas.  
  
LOCOMOTIVE  
  
Que puedo decir, estoy en mi modesta casa, sentado en uno de mis semicomodos sillones, tomando un trago y pensando en que demonios estoy haciendo.  
  
Esta es la segunda semana después de salir a vacaciones, no puedo quejarme de lo que he vivido, me he sentido bien, pero no completamente lleno, aun siento que a pesar de todo me falta algo.  
  
Hoy asistiré a un concierto de horrible música muggle, bueno no es tan horrible, pero mi orgullo debe conservarse. No hay nadie que me corrija o me impida hacer algo, mis padres me dejaron completamente solo; dudo que hallan notado que llegue; pero no puedo quejarme mi vida seria aun menos tolerable si ellos se encontraran aquí.  
  
Hace poco conocí a unas no tan desagradables chicas muggles, que me invitaron a pasar la noche con ellas, y hasta aquí nunca había probado a algunas como ellas; y desde esa noche las seguí frecuentando. Ellas me han llevado con su grupo de amigos, y todos parecen algo interesantes, no tanto como un pelinegro que conozco, pero que se puede hacer.  
  
Un día los invite a mi casa, y quedaron completamente impresionado con lo que vieron; yo también lo haría si hubiera vivido en las mismas "trincheras" que ellos, y tuvieron la fabulosa idea de hacer una fiesta; yo no puse ningún pero, porque el desorden y el dinero no seria ningún problema, así que quedamos en hacerla hoy, el día del tan esperado concierto.  
  
En mas o menos una hora pasaran a recogerme, así que decido entrar a ducharme, lo hago y me visto, ropa casual muggle, me pongo algunos adornos que mis nuevos "amigos" me han regalado, también me aplico un poco de maquillaje y quedo listo.  
  
No puedo negar que todas estas vestiduras muggles me quedan perfecto, molestia aparte me veo mucho mejor que con túnicas oscuras; me imagino como se comportarían los estudiantes de Hogwarts si me vieran así, seguramente sería el centro de atención de todas las miradas, a pesar de que toda mi vida lo he sido.  
  
Suena el lúgubre timbre de mi casa y salgo corriendo al encuentro de los muchachos, quienes vienen en un auto, algo barato y muy amontonados; y por un momento pienso en que es en lo que estoy pensando, pero entre sus gritos y risas me contagio de su alegría, y trato de acomodarme dentro.  
  
Cuando ingreso, me doy cuenta de que muchas de estas personas me recuerdan a Severus, la mayoría tiene su cabello largo y negro, tratan de maquillarse aparentado palidez, una palidez que él si posee; además de todo, todos visten ropa oscura y joyas llamativas de plata.  
  
Río, canto y grito con mis compañeros; pero luego de un rato me siento muy mareado para continuar, trato de alejarme un poco, pero la gente me aprisiona y empiezo a saltar con ellos, en esos momentos, veo una larguísima y sedosa cabellera negra ondeándose entre la multitud y me parece que es de alguien conocido, ese alguien da la vuelta y me encuentro con que es Black.  
  
No se porque razón me voy hasta donde el, y me doy cuenta que el hace lo mismo, cuando nos encontramos nos abrazamos y cantamos juntos, no se en que demonios estoy pensando pero tengo una felicidad infinita, ya casi alcanzo la felicidad que sentía cuando Severus estaba cerca de mi.  
  
Duramos con las manos del otro encima de nuestros hombros hasta que el concierto termina, y yo "de puro loco" invito a Black a mi fiesta, para que no se notara que quería tenerlo cerca, le dije que invitara a sus amigos; el pelinegro corrió como loco hacia donde ellos se encontraban, y en menos de tres minutos nos encontrábamos en el carro todos juntos.  
  
Después de bailar y tomar un poco mi casa ya parecía "Hell House"(1) , sino era peor, en menos de dos horas ya había probado cuanta mujer se me había cruzado por el camino, ahora lo único que quería era probar que tan bueno era Black.  
  
El hombre estaba tan drogado que ni se dio cuenta que era yo, tal vez mañana el no se acordara de nada, y respecto a mi me importaría un bledo.  
  
Para ser sinceros Black fue sobretodo lo que ocurrió lo mejor de la noche, mucho mejor que la banda que estaba tocando y muchísimo más que las mujeres con las que lo había hecho.  
  
Al día siguiente todos se fueron alrededor del mediodía, pero antes de que a Black se le diera por largarse lo detuve y le invite a quedarse conmigo el resto de las vacaciones; su madre con gusto aceptaría, ya que ella prácticamente me amaba y era seguro que prefería para su hijos mi compañía que la frecuentaba recientemente.  
  
Después de todo no fue tan mala idea invitarlo a quedarse, el hombre era algo inteligente, además de que habíamos podido conocernos mas a fondo. Había aprendido mucho sobre la música muggle en estos días, al igual que yo así que tuvimos mucho de que hablar sin llevar nuestra conversación a nuestros corazones.  
  
No puede quejarme de su compañía, era alguien agradable por así decirlo; por lo menos ya sabía porque tantas mujeres en Hogwarts lo perseguían (aunque no tantas como a mi), y bueno comencé a pensar en porque el licántropo lo había dejado.  
  
No entendía porque si Remus era tan dulce como aparentaba, venía a dar con un ser tan odiado como Severus, si en Black encontraba un ser inteligente y popular, justo lo que el necesitaba para que el colegio supiera de su existencia.  
  
En la noche terminamos riéndonos de cualquier cosa que veíamos, y me pregunte porque nunca había reído tanto con Severus, me pregunte si en verdad valía la pena derramar tantas lágrimas por un ser que te hacia sentir miserable a cada momento de tu corta existencia.  
  
Y, mirando a ese ser que estaba en frente mío, comencé a pensar si no podía dejar de pensar en el otro pelinegro y buscar un reemplazo, un reemplazo que por lo menos me acompañara en las noches de dolor, alguien que en verdad sintiera el dolor que demuestro sentir, alguien que me hiciera creer que el amor es mas que un sentimiento y que siempre estará aquí, que estará para quedarse.  
  
(1) Hell House: Era la bodega donde los guns n' roses acostumbraban a tener sus fiestas. 


	13. so fine

SO FINE  
  
SO FINE  
  
How could she look so fine   
  
How could it be she might be mine   
  
How could she be so cool   
  
I've been taken for a fool   
  
So many times   
  
No voy a mentirles, estas son las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, estos son los mejores días de mi trágica existencia, esta sensación de júbilo que arremete en mi corazón seria difícil volver a sentirla.  
  
Nuevamente soy yo Severus, pero esta vez más alegre que nunca, con una felicidad que acapara todo mi ser. Y no es para menos llevo una semana acá en casa, y aunque siempre odie estar acá, ya no mas, no con esta grandiosa compañía.  
  
Lamentablemente se acerca la luna llena y va a ser un episodio trágico para la persona que me acompaña, igual que para mi, lo amo tanto que ya puedo sentir el dolor que el siente. Pero me he enterado que existe una poción llamada matalobos, pero necesita de mucho cuidado para hacerse, porque cualquier error puede ser fatal. Y aunque estoy conciente de mi prodigioso don en pociones no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar su salud.  
  
It's a story of a man   
  
Who works as hard as he can   
  
Just to be a man   
  
who stands on his own   
  
But the book always burns   
  
As the story takes it turn   
  
An leaves a broken man   
  
Iría rumbo al caldero chorreante e ingresaría a algunos callejones buscando un hombre bueno en pociones, había uno conocido en el mundo mágico que trabajaba en el callejón diagon, seria muy fácil de encontrarlo, pero tal vez muy difícil de pagarle. Y era cierto que vivía bien, pero no en las mansiones en las que vivía Lucius y tampoco podría darse los mismos gustos, pero solo tendría que convencerlo de alguna manera.  
  
Le hubiera gustado que Remus lo acompañara, pero faltaban ya pocos días para la luna llena y comenzaba a sentirse mal y como ya lo había dicho antes, lo que menos quería era arriesgar su salud. Trataría de no demorarse mucho y volver a casa lo más pronto posible.  
  
Después de un revoltoso viaje en el autobús noctámbulo he llegado a mi cometido. Una pequeña y bulliciosa tienda, donde se encuentran de todos tipos de magos, y también es la entrada más popular al callejón diagon, claro si no quieres llegar todo lleno de ceniza si viajas por medio de los polvos floo.  
  
How could she be so cool   
  
How could she be so fine   
  
I owe a favor to a friend   
  
My friends they always come through for me- Yeah   
  
Desde ese día y hasta el fin de sus tan felices vacaciones, Severus tendría que dedicarse a ayudar a ese viejo decrepito en lo que solicitara, ni modos, lo que le había dado y que en esos momentos llevaba en sus bolsillos haría que Lupin por lo menos no se descontrolara y lo atacara.  
  
Como conocía cuanto le gustaban los chocolates decidió pasar por Honeydukes, y llevarle algunos. Como no era muy aficionado al azúcar, llevó de todo lo que encontró, ignorando la mirada de gusto y extrañeza de la vendedora y de la gente que se encontraba en la tienda. Guardo todo en su mochila e iría a tomar nuevamente el autobús noctámbulo.  
  
Pero algo inexplicable pasó ante sus ojos, se encontraban en el mismo callejón que el, Sirius Black y Lucius Malfoy, en una extraña hazaña de camaradería. Estaban los dos juntos, con una ropa algo extraña en el mundo mágico; pero aun así muy provocadora; ambos muy juntos y muy felices.  
  
De pronto el rubio volteo la cara y cruzo la mirada con la de Severus, quien todavía estaba atontado, Malfoy hizo como si no lo hubiera vista y paso un brazo por sobre los hombros del ojiazul y siguieron caminando, no sin antes el rubio volver a mirar fugazmente a Severus.  
  
It's a story of a man   
  
Who works as hard as he can   
  
Just to be a man   
  
who stands on his own   
  
But the book always burns   
  
As the story takes it turn   
  
An leaves a broken man   
  
Severus decidió volver a su casa rápidamente, no quería sacar conclusiones el solo, tal vez, si Lupin se encontraba bien podrían hablar sobre eso un poco. Y así esperaba que fuera, no quería atormentarse el solo acerca de que pudo haber pasado.  
  
Tomo asiento en el autobús y contemplo el fugaz paisaje, que pasaba a una velocidad impresionante ante sus ojos, y en menos de nada estuvo en su modesta casa. Después de pagar por el favor recibido, entro a su casa y subió las escaleras.  
  
If you could only live my life   
  
You could see the difference you make to me- To me   
  
I'd look right up at night   
  
And all I'd see was darkness   
  
Now I see the stars alright   
  
I wanna reach right up and grab one for you   
  
When the lights went down in your house   
  
Yeah that made me happy   
  
The sweat I make for you   
  
Yeah...I think you know where that comes from   
  
Encontró a Lupin en la habitación que le había arreglado, le dijo lo que había conseguido y como lo había conseguido, que estaría separado de el solo hasta las dos de la tarde, y que procuraría que el no sintiera su ausencia. Lupin bebió su poción, dando un mal gesto por el sabor y comento que ojalá le pudiera agregar azúcar a la mezcla.  
  
Después de eso, Severus le contó al licántropo lo que había visto en el callejón diagon; Remus se puso un poco pensativo, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios comento que debía haber sido solo equivocación, ya estaba oscuro cuando los encontró, y tal vez su vista lo engaño.  
  
El pelinegro le regalo un asentimiento, pero dentro de él y seguro que dentro de la mente del licántropo sabían que eso era cierto, pero no conocían la razón de esto.  
  
Well I'd look right up at night   
  
And all I'd see was darkness   
  
Now I see the stars alright   
  
I wanna reach right up and grab one for you   
  
When the lights went down in your house   
  
Yeah that made me happy   
  
The sweat I make for you   
  
I think you know where that comes from   
  
Al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano para ir a trabajar y saco la conclusión, que mientras tuviera que madrugar trataría de no desvelarse en compañía del castaño. Se ducho, se vistió, desayuno y salio rumbo a su trabajo de la manera muggle: el subterráneo.  
  
No hubo más contratiempos, más que su tarjeta de ingreso parecía no tener fondos, pero a pesar de eso llego a tiempo. El hombre que le había dado la poción matalobos, le indicó que debía atender a las personas que entraran durante su turno, a Severus le parecía fácil. Pero todo cambio cuando observo como las personas cambiaban de parecer a cada momento y su falsa sonrisa ya espantaba a los clientes. Fue un día abrumador, y solo era el primero de dos largas semanas, ¿En que demonios había estado pensando?  
  
How could she look so good(So good)   
  
How could she be so fine   
  
How could she be so cool   
  
How could it be she might be mine  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Pienso en no demorarme en actualizar por que estoy en vacaciones, y también estoy buscando una forma de no alargarlo tanto.  
  
¿Ya han visto Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban?, espero que si y ojalá no les halla dejado el mismo mal sabor de boca que a mi.  
  
No se de quien sea la culpa, si del director o de los guionistas, o de quien. Personalmente Alfonso Cuaron fue un gran director en "Y tu mama también", fue una película que te pone a pensar en como seria estar en los zapatos de esa gente, así que no creo que sea culpa de el.  
  
En mi opinión, este libro tenía mucho que explotar, por los dementotes, los hombres lobo y el hipogrifo, creí que seria la más entretenida de las tres. Pero bueno.  
  
¿Han visto como están de grandes los actores?, y Daniel esta guapísimo además de delgado, hablando de delgados Neville si que ha bajado de peso. Ron y Hermione si están igual de queridos que siempre, aunque Hermione apareció con el cabello corto. Hablemos de Draco, el jovencito que comenzó a interesarme en la piedra filosofal y me conquisto en la cámara secreta, perdió todo su encanto, mostrando ser una persona supremamente cobarde, aunque quede totalmente enamorada de Thomas Felton con su gran actuación.  
  
Me gustaba más el otro actor que interpretaba a Dumbledore (Que en paz descanse), me parecía más correcto para ese papel por lo dulce. Snape también se corto el cabello y tampoco me gusto mucho. No creo que Gary Oldman sea la persona indicada para interpretar al deseado Sirius, pero a este señor cada papel que toma le queda perfecto, pero sigo insistiendo, Sirius tendría que ser el mas alto y elegante, pero Gary le quedaba en los hombros a Lupin.  
  
Y termino con esto, no me gusto para nada, nadita, el actor que no se como se llama y espero no enterarme de su nombre, que interpreto a Lupin. ¿Lupin con bigote? Y con esa cara de ¿?, seguro que casi se me quitaron las ganas que le tenia.  
  
Se me olvidaba algo Pettigrew, ese si fue mejor de lo que me imaginaba, completamente patético.  
  
Y esto si es lo último, no fueron capaces de mostrar al supuesto hombre mas bello de Hogwarts? ¿Que paso con eso?  
  
Y aquí va la traducción de la canción:  
TAN BIEN  
  
Cómo podía verse tan bonita   
  
Cómo era posible que fuera mía   
  
Como podía ser tan cool   
  
Me han hecho tonto tantas veces   
Es la historia de un hombre   
  
Que trabaja todo lo que puede   
  
Para ser independiente   
  
Pero el libro siempre se quema   
  
Cuando la historia toma sentido   
  
Y deja a un hombre desecho.   
Cómo podía ser tan cool   
  
Cómo podía verse tan bien   
  
Debo un favor a un amigo   
  
Sí, mis amigos siempre se la juegan por mí,   
  
Sí.   
Es la historia de un hombre   
  
Que trabaja todo lo que puede   
  
Para ser independiente   
  
...   
  
si pudieras vivir mi vida   
  
podrías ver la diferencia que   
  
significas para mí,   
  
para mí,   
Miraba al cielo en la noche   
  
y lo único que veía era oscuridad   
  
ahora veo las estrellas   
  
y quiero estirar mi brazo y agarrar   
  
una para ti.   
  
Cuando las luces se apagaron en tu casa   
  
Sí, me hizo feliz   
  
Lo que me haces sudar   
  
Sí, creo que sabes porqué.   
Bueno, miraba al cielo en la noche   
  
Y lo único que veía era oscuridad   
  
Ahora veo las estrellas   
  
Y quiero estirar mi brazo y agarrar   
  
Una para ti.   
  
Cuando las luces se apagaron en tu casa   
  
Sí, me hizo feliz   
  
Lo que me haces sudar   
  
Sí, creo que sabes porqué.   
Cómo podía verse tan bien (tan bien)   
  
Cómo podía verse tan bonita   
  
Cómo podía verse tan cool   
  
Cómo es posible que pudiese ser mía...  
  
GUNS 'N ROSES  
  
NEMESIS RIDDLE SOUL POWER.

maiza herlo: Gracias por seguir leyendo esto y por opinar.


End file.
